Human? I Wish... NOT!!
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: What happens when you let a certain problem-child pokemon get her biggest wish in life? And what will Misty think of it all... *completed!!! Please enter title contest in epilouge*
1. Who Hears Us When We Wish?

Human? I Wish... NOT!!1

This is a story inspired by something on Eeveelover's page, alright? If you've been there, you might recognize it after reading this story. I'm sorry if someone else wrote this story too, or if episodes along these lines exist…But it was just too tempting to write this. And I have sectioned this off by days of the story for now… I may do one of the days in two chapters though. And warning: at a point or two the dialogue gets hard to follow… where it does this it is not important who is talking unless who it actually is is noted. I don't own pokémon, the annoying song that pops into Misty's head, or the good one she actually sings. Or any of the stories referred to in this story. The picture that caused my inspiration was drawn by Eeveelover. I think that covers it all.

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town stood contemplating his next move. Finally, he retrieved a pokéball from his side and launched it into the air. "Chikorita! I choose you! Use your Razor Le… uh…" z^_^z ' (-Satoshi (Ash) sweatdrop) "Chikorita… you can hug me later… We gotta battle!"

"Chika…Chikori…" The little grass pokémon sat atop his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. And she didn't appear to want to leave. 

"Fine then. Chikorita, return!"

"Chiko?!" she was absorbed back into the pokéball.

**********

****

Human? I Wish… NOT!!  
#1*Day1-1: Who Hears us When we Wish?

::Later, inside a pokécenter, with all the pokémon released in the next room…::

The three sat eating dinner. Suddenly, Misty spoke up, "Ash, I've been thinking… the way she was acting today… we *really* need to do something about Chikorita."

"Humph? Wai?"

"Huh?" '-_-

"*gulp* Why? Is there something wrong with her?"

"It's just that her 'little' crush on you has gotten way out of hand. She won't even battle anymore," Brock observed.

"Crush? Brock, isn't it obvious that Chikorita is madly in love with Ash? She won't leave him alone at all… it's not just a crush."

"Love… uh…" zO_oz Ash sat dumbfounded.

"And how would you know that Misty?" Brock taunted

"Uh…" =^_^=' "Oh… I forgot! You weren't there when we saw those Nidorans in the islands. It's from personal experience… having seen those Nidorans that is!"

"Uh-huh… you're right… I wasn't there… but I heard more than enough from Tracey. Heh. I remember something he commented about those two kids reminding him of you two, and some conversation you guys had afterwards about kiss… ing… um…" by this point his companions looked ready to kill him.

"That's not the point Brock."

"The point is that Chikorita needs to get a grip on reality. She's not human, and Ash is."

"So I should be left to human girls."

"I dunno… Ash, I think you've chosen a Psyduck…" Brock looked at Misty for a moment then glanced at Ash and smiled.

"WHAT?!" they both screamed in response.

::In the other room (translated)::

"*sigh*… I hate to admit it, but they're right… It's hopeless. I'm not even the same species as Ash," Chikorita sat sniffling.

"Hey, don't give up yet!" Cyndaquil smiled (sort of).

"Yeah, if there's hope for me, there's hope for you!" Totodile's comment was accompanied by his standard little dancing fit.

"That's… *really* comforting…" Chikorita sighed.

"You know… I once heard of a legend… where everyone gets one big wish in life granted. Most of their smaller wishes are too, but just one large wish. And the legend was of an Ivysaur that became human. The wishes were all granted by a fairy like pokémon that favored some humans and grass and psychic types," Bulbasaur explained.

"Wow… you really think it might work?"

"If you want it enough," Vulpix agreed.

"Yeah! I'm gonna try it! I wanna be human… so I can win Ash's heart!" she spun herself around gleefully, accidentally launching a Razor Leaf that narrowly missed Noctowl in the process. But she didn't care… she'd found her answer.

Pikachu sat nearby, watching the celebration warily. "I don't like this, Togepi. She's plotting something… again."

"Toge… what? Did you say something uncle Pikachu?"

"No… never mind…" he sighed. _I'll have to tell someone… But who? I can't tell Ash, he'll think I'm crazy, and he never believes these legends anyway, ironically enough since he always ends up in them. Plus Chikorita would know that *I* told him…I know! I'll tell Misty… She believes in these legends, knows they're sometimes real, and she'll know what to do anyway._

::Outside later…(not pokespeechitized)::

Misty sat gazing at the stars, Pikachu half asleep beside her and Togepi less asleep than she'd like him to be on her lap. Behind her the silence was occasionally broken by the laughter of Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Totodile, or Vulpix as they played tag, Brock yawning, or Ash groaning at Chikorita constantly bugging him. She looked back at the group, smiled gently, and sighed, alerting Pikachu who sat up and looked at her for a moment. She didn't notice him for a second, but then realized he was there. "Oh… is this what you want?" she giggled and scratched his ear.

"Chaaa…" Pikachu cooed. Suddenly Togepi began chirping and pointed at the sky.

"What is it Togepi? Oh… wow…" She awed as a comet slowly made its way across the sky. "It must be fairly close… I don't know why we didn't notice it a few days ago…" She watched for another moment before a meteor shot across a short distance of sky. "Oop… hey, make a wish!" _I wish… that either we could do something about the Chikorita issue… Or that Ash… that he would care about me, like I do him… I hate to admit it, but I'm jealous of that little brat, because I feel the same way about Ash that she does, and her method of showing it is just more direct. But I don't see where it's working any better than my subtle hints…_

"Pikachupi?"

She smiled slightly without opening her eyes. "Don't worry Pikachu… I'm still awake, just thinking…" She opened her eyes and sighed. Suddenly a song popped into her head and she began humming it quietly before getting suddenly annoyed by it. "Uh… I can't stand that song… someone should make a better version… hey guys, whadda ya say I try?" Pikachu nodded in response and Togepi just stared blankly at the sky. She began humming a tune, then began to sing with it. "Mmm… yeah, yeah… He wanders off, he's just lost without me, doesn't matter what I say… I try to give advice, I tell him twice, he won't listen… Gotta do it his own way… He drives me crazy… All of the time…"

"Pika…" Pikachu sat lulled by the tune. He wasn't sure why, but he liked Misty's little song.

Chikorita, on the other hand, heard the quiet tune and turned to Ash with a 'stay or else' look, and headed off in the direction of the melody. It looked to Ash like she was going to play tag with the other pokémon… but he didn't much care what she was doing, it was giving him a break from her. Really she was off to spy on Misty, and find out what she was singing.

"He drives me crazy… He drives me out of my mind… So why do I worry 'bout him, why do I care…"

"Chika? Chiiiikariiiii…" although startled by the song at first, Chikorita soon began growling at it… no one noticed her though… She sat continuing to listen to the song for a moment, then something sparkling in the sky caught her attention… it wasn't even the comet, which had disappeared behind some clouds, but rather a shooting star… _Here's a chance to wish… I wish…I wish that I could become human…_ She opened her eyes again and sweatdropped realizing the shooting star was still there, and it continued to travel across the sky, disappearing over the horizon. _Ahh… I guess it was a satellite or something…_

How wrong she was…

::Back inside later…(some translations, in [ ])::

"Oh, hi there Pikachu! Did you and Togepi have fun today?" Misty laughed, shaking her hair out and glancing at the baby pokémon asleep on the counter.

"Pi!" Pikachu gave her the thumbs up. "Pi… Pikachupi? [Hey, Misty?]

"Yeah Pikachu?"

"Pikachu pika-kachu Pikapi… Pikaychu…[I'm worried about Ash…. Chikorita…]"

Misty, not being fluent in Pikachu, couldn't entirely decipher his message. But she definitely knew peoples' (and a few pokémon's) names, and so she easily picked out Ash and Chikorita's names from the comment.

"Are you worried about Ash because Chikorita won't leave him alone?"

"Pi! Pikaychu chachu… uh… Pikapi Pikachupi. [Yes! Chikorita wants to be like… uh… Ash and you are!]"

"Chikorita… Ash… me… wait, you're not trying to say that you think Chikorita might get in the way of ash and me, *are* you? Or that Chikorita wants to be with Ash like I am? (-_-¤) 'cause if you are, you're accusing a lot, and I don't mean of Chikorita…"

"CHA!![NO!!]" Pikachu shook his head furiously to emphasize his point, not wanting to risk a severe confrontation with Misty. Once she had calmed down a bit, he sat for a moment debating a better way to say it. Suddenly an idea hit him, and he turned to Misty, repeating the phrase with one word changed. "Pikaychu _kacha_ Pikapi Pikachupi, [Chikorita wants _to turn into_ something like Ash and you,]" he said, spinning his hands in a little rolling motion.

"Rolling? Spinning?" Misty guessed. Pikachu ran over to the door and began turning the knob. "Open the door? Opening?" Pikachu sighed and pointed to his hand turning the knob.

"Kacha!" he repeated again, still motioning to his paw.

"Your hand? The doorknob… wait, you're turning the doorknob…" Pikachu's ears perked up. "Turning? Is that it?!"

"Pi! Pikaychu kacha Pikapi Pikachupi!"

"Chikorita is turning into Ash and me?" Pikachu did the 'c'mon, c'mon' motion. "Chikorita *wants to* turn into Ash and me? Is that it? She wants to be human?"

"Pi!" he raced back over to a pile of fairy tale books that Misty had borrowed from the center's library. He pointed to a book partway down the pile.

"Book of Legends?" she read the title. "Wait, did she hear it in a legend?"

"Pi!" he found another book, opened it to part of Sleeping Beauty, and pointed to the picture.

"So does she have to get that to happen, or is that why she wants it to?" Pikachu pointed to The Little Mermaid. "More like that, huh? So does she have to get anything to happen at all?" Pikachu shook his head. "So how…" her question was answered when he flipped to Pinocchio and pointed to a star in the picture. "Oh… Wait a second? What if this works?! Ash might have a huge problem! We've gotta tell him!"

"Cha! Pikachupi -- Pikapi," he did his Ash impression and spun his finger around the side of his head pointing at Misty.

"Oh… Good point. You know what then? We're gonna have to keep an eye on her so she can't wish her wish anytime soon," she winked and they walked back into the hallway.

If only they had known…

That at that moment a tiny fairy pokémon fluttered alone in a valley hidden by Mount Silver. As it fluttered, it was contemplating an idea that would unknowingly decide the fate of a group of humans and pokémon…

::Back in the pokécenter…::

"G'night everybody!"

"G'night!"

"Pika!"

Several other pokémon called out their goodnights as well. By this time tomorrow, they'd all be in Blackthorne, where Ash hoped to win his final Johto badge. So as they had stopped in a nearly deserted pokécenter, they'd all decided to give their pokémon a rest, and everyone of them was sleeping on a chair, sofa, or the floor of the lobby of the center (save Pikachu and Togepi, sleeping on the bunk above Brock). As for the humans, they had pulled beds from the rooms out into the lobby and were sleeping on them as well.

Misty laid staring at the bottom of the bunk above her… the tune she had been humming earlier popped into her head, and she began singing it softly. Suddenly a head of messy black hair peeked over the side of the bed. "That's a really pretty song, Misty," he whispered.

"Oh? Thanks…"

"What's it called?"

"Um… I don't know… I really only know the first few words," she lied. "I actually am writing it myself… that's all the more I've gotten so far really…" _At least that's more towards the true end… but I can't really tell him about *that* song…_

"Oh… too bad… let me know when you've got it finished, ok? I'd really like to hear it."

"Oh… ok…" _Dang he's being nice to me for once and I can't even think of anything better than 'ok' to say…_ "Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah Misty?"

"Um… what do you think…" _No I can't say it…_ "what do you think… we should do about Chikorita?" _Nice save!_

"I really don't know… I'll think about it."

"Oh… ok…." _There I go again…_

She's being nice for once… I really should say something… but what… I can't say *that*… he tried to shake off an idea that he'd had. "Hey, Misty…" he said shakily.

"Yeah Ash?"

__

Maybe not right now after all… "Um… Goodnight…" #^_^# (but no one can see him…)

"Hum… Goodnight Ash… Sweet dreams," she giggled.

__

You can be sure of that…

::Back in the valley (this part isn't translated BTW)::

The little pokémon was talking to itself contemplating the idea. "Well, I see nothing wrong with it. It doesn't harm anyone or conflict with any major wishes I've heard of… I'll do it!"

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do *twilight zone* what's going on here?! Is this some kind of severely de-ranged (and deranged) triangle or what? Ok, tell me what cha think. C ya round, and Heiwa!


	2. There's something in the Back Room

Human? I Wish... NOT!! 2

"Lesse… how are my stories doing… whoa, 68 total… I guess someone has been going through all of them… no… no… Holy *beep*!!! 14 reviews?!" *faints*  
Thus was my reaction when I logged on two days after posting chapter one of this story. I mean, c'mon… I've had one story up for 4 months with 11 reviews, and that had been my most until now! Despite the near-heart attack you guys gave me, thanks! I actually wrote a story people review!! Oh, and extra description and clarification added in here. First chapter slightly changed, only to add who said what in the confusing section. And can someone tell me why the others aren't doing as well?? Thanks! Here's chapter 2 of Human? I Wish… NOT!!

(Sorry this took so long, but I was outta town.)

Ash yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then climbed over the side of the bed and down the ladder to the floor. He started to walk towards his backpack when he heard a female voice call from behind him, "Good Morning Ash!!"

He yawned again and, without turning around, groggily responded, "'Morning Misty…" He turned around slowly, but the figure moved… he saw a flash of a ponytail, but it was… "Green? Huh? Oh well…" he shrugged. He glanced to his side and only half-realized that Misty was still laying there asleep. He yawned yet again, closing his eyes in the process… he shook his head and opened them again, and standing in front of him was a green-haired girl…

"Hi!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

****

Human? I Wish… NOT!!

#2*Day2-1: There's Something in the Back Room

"What's wrong, Ash?"

He stared for a moment, utterly shocked and confused. Then it occurred to him that whoever this was, they weren't wearing anything. "WAA!!" (anyone who watches the show too much knows what that means… he's not crying!) he screamed again and covered his eyes. "You… are not… Misty…" he stuttered amongst his panic.

"Yeah, of course I'm not silly. She's still asleep!" she giggled and took a few steps forward. "But she won't be for much longer if you keep screaming like that, Ashy…" she glanced over towards Misty, who rolled over slightly, disturbed from sleep by Ash's not-quite-loud-enough screaming. "So why don't you be quiet, huh? Right now it's just you… and me…" he listened nervously to her footsteps as she slowly padded across the floor. The soft rhythm of her feet stopped, and he stood, every muscle in his body clenched, not sure what to expect. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek and slowly stroked it… "Ash, what's wrong? Why are you acting so scared?"

"Who… who are you??"

"Who do you think I am? Who do I look like to you? Why don't you open your eyes and see for yourself?"

He gulped… this was the oddest thing that had ever happened to him… not even in his dreams had something this weird happened… close to, but not quite… and at least he knew the who it was in his dreams… He opened one eye in a squint, and peeked through his fingers, using them to keep himself from seeing anything but the girl's head… and… the giant leaf on top of it… "The leaf… what the heck… oh my god…" he noticed an illusion style necklace that sat high on her neck, which had some type of green stones spaced evenly around it. He closed his eyes again in a grimace and gulped again… "It can't be… No… how… Chikorita?"

"Yeah," she said cheerfully, "And now I'm human, just like you, and we can do *whatever* we want…" she giggled again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHIKORITA, HOW?!!!!!" he yelled as loud as he could and attempted to scramble on top of the bed to his bunk (he screams to much…). This time he was more than loud enough to wake up not just Misty but everyone in the building, though Misty shot awake first. Ash was halfway up the ladder, so he was the first thing she spotted, then the Gijinka (human level) Chikorita who was standing in shock behind him, though she didn't know it was Chikorita at that moment. She too screamed in panic, while at the same moment Brock woke up, spotted Chikorita, almost went into pretty-girl mode, realized what she was wearing (thank goodness he only saw her back), and put his head back into his pillow to scream as well. {this is fun}Next the center's Nurse Joy ran into the room, yelled something about getting some spare cloths or a towel, and left. Pikachu and Togepi glanced over their perch on their bunk, and Pikachu immediately panicked, covering his eyes with his hands and Togepi's with his tail. Through the midst of this both Misty and Nurse Joy pulled towels out of somewhere and threw them around Chikorita, who by which point was out of her shocked mode and was attempting to climb the ladder after Ash, who was now standing against the wall on top of his bunk. The rest of the pokémon were standing staring in shock at the scene, except Vulpix who had buried her snout and eyes beneath her paws and two of her tails.

Chikorita tumbled from the ladder and landed on the floor, both towels wrapped around her, and stared at everyone in slight terror. Misty was the first person to assess the situation, having learned of Chikorita's plans the night before. "So," she said, looking back and forth between the Gijinka Chikorita and the panic stricken Ash, "I guess you got your wish, huh Chikorita? But it's not going as good as you wished it would?" Misty grinned. Suddenly tears welled up in Chikorita's eyes and she began to whimper… at the same time Ash slid down the wall into a heap on his bed with a rather loud 'plop'.

"Oh my… I think he fainted…" Nurse Joy commented of Ash.

"Nope… I'm… OK…" Ash reported dizzily.

"Well then, would someone care to explain to me what happened, and how?" Everyone glanced over at her. Suddenly Brock jumped up and ran over to her.

"Pay no attention to my friends there, miss, they always have odd problems like this happening, it's the world's only love triangle with a pokémon and two humans in it but who cares about triangles when you and I can be a circle…" he was cut off by a madder, more red-faced than usual Misty, who dragged him away.

"You bugged her enough yesterday to last an eon so knock it off ya nincompoop…" she was about to say more but she was cut off by an actually quite quiet bout of crying from Chikorita. The attention of everyone in the room immediately turned to her, and it was silent except for her quiet sniffling.

"You… you *hate* me, don't you… don't you Ash?" Everyone stared shocked, having no idea what to say… Ash was irritated by her quite a lot, but… he didn't really hate her… he had practically saved her life once… and she had definitely saved not just him but Misty and Brock too more than once. "You don't know what to say? Then you're just making up excuses…"

"No, Chikorita…"

"I… I know what to say… I'm ju-just halfway… unco-conscious up here… No, Chikorita… I don hate you…"

"Then why did you scream at me??" she shook her head to get some of the tears out of her eyes, punctuating her comment.

"I was frightened, that's all. I was a little shocked…" he said, finally fully functioning again. "You're not normally human, obviously… and plus, um… you weren't… wearing anything…"

"Oh? Should I have been? Sorry… you just always only wear that one set of cloths, so I thought this was what I was supposed to wear…"

Everyone started laughing. "You know what, Chikorita? It's gonna take some getting used to having you human, but it's gonna be fun… And for right now, let's get you some clothes…" Misty smiled and sweatdropped slightly.

"Could someone please tell me what's happening?" Nurse Joy looked at them helplessly.

"I'd appreciate a fill in too!" Brock added.

"I don't even quite know what's going on myself…" Ash agreed.

"*sigh*… I'lll tell you all in a few minutes… right now we gotta get something Chikorita can wear untill we can buyu her some clothes… And we need to get her a name too… calling her Chikorita would get odd…"

"We could call her Rita… I love the name Rita… and it fits with her real name…" Brock suggested.

"Hmm… I like it… I guess…" Chikorita commented.

"Well… lets get you some clothes then!" Misty smiled.

"I think there's some old cloths in back I'll show you where," Nurse Joy started to lead the two off.

"Bye Ashy… I'll see you later!" Chikorita er… Rita winked at him as they walked out.

"Oye… this is gonna be… dang near impossible… But at least I'm still gonna have you for help, Pikachu," Ash sighed.

Pikachu smiled then put on his best stern look. "Pikaychu! Cha Pikapi! [Chikorita! No Ash for you!]" he dictated then turned to Ash and started laughing.

"Yeah… I guess… I wish it were that simple… but things are gonna be a lot harder with an extra girl… particularly one that's trying to kiss me every 2 minutes…" he shuddered slightly, then seemed lost for a moment.

"Pikapi? Pikapi? PIKAPI!"

"Huh? What, oh yeah… she's gonna be hard to have around… And it's gonna be hard not having her as a pokémon too."

"Pika?"

"One less grass type… I hear the gym leader in Blackthorne uses mostly Dragon but some water types… I was counting on you, her, and Bulbasaur against his water types, and then you and the others on his dragons… but I'll only have you and Bulbasaur…"

"Pikachu kapi Pika-ka-chu, [Leave it to me,]" Pikachu answered.

"Thanks buddy."

*Meanwhile… in the back room…*

"Well, uh, Rita… obviously greens your color, so… lets go with… a green shirt and black skirt?"

"Well… I don't know what to say… I don't quite know what that'd look like…" Chikorita (This is getting hard to remember… I'll type her as ChikoRita) admitted shyly.

"Good point," Misty sighed. "Let's see if I can find something like that."

"I think there's someone at the door… I'll be back in a few minutes." Nurse Joy turned and walked from the room.

"Alright… I'm sure I'll be able to find something here somewhere… Chik… um… Rita, you know what a shirt is, I'm certain of that, so you look for a green one, ok?"

"I will…"

*At the counter*

"Hello, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked in her usual cheery manner.

A young boy stood puzzled at the counter, "Um, yes, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Blackthorne?"

"It's almost straight south of here. Anything else?"

"Yeah… I need my pokémon checked… Hey, what's going on back there…?" he glanced through the door at where ChikoRita and Misty were searching through the wardrobe previously known as the lost and found.

"No, no, no!!! I like my hair, so there!!!" suddenly a leaf went flying past the doorway, accompanied by a rather loud 'ahh!' of complaint.

"I like mine too, so I don't need a haircut Rita! I don't wanna cut your hair, we just need to put it in to a different style so no one will notice the leaf!"

"What's wrong with the leaf, huh Misty? Afraid Ash might like it?" a girl with green hair in a ponytail in back, a black tank top and a deep green knee-length skirt stomped into view. But the thing that shocked the boy who was innocently standing at the counter was the leaf growing from her head. Another girl, one with red hair, walked up to meet her and began yelling back, holding up a leaf as she did.

"No, not really, just don't want to be around anyone who makes Brock look non-suspicious, and that leaf is danged dangerous!" she held up of hair matching her color and let it fall to the floor to add a point.

"Well then, what do you think we should do miss smarty-twerp?"

"I think we need to find a headband. Now come on!" she dragged the other girl out of sight.

"What… exactly… is in your… back… room?" the boy said, his jaw dropped nearly to the floor in shock.

"Oh, nothing… just a couple of visitors, rehearsing for a play, that's all!!" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Oh, a play… that's neat… Well, then, could you look after my pokémon?"

"Sure!!"

*about an hour later*

"Hey, you look human!" Ash smiled as he saw the two girls walk out of the back room. ChikoRita had a black bandana tied on her head to keep her leaf from showing. Misty had trimmed her hair to shoulder length, due to the unwanted 'cut' it had received earlier, and was wearing it down for once.

"Thank you… I think…" ChikoRita said.

"Not you… her! You looked human though, too. What happened? You let someone else cut your hair for once?" Ash grinned at Misty who promptly reached for her mallet.

"Why you little…"

"I was meaning it as a compliment! It looks nice!" Ash backed away slightly. Misty eyed him warily, not sure whether he meant it or was saying that to get out of trouble.

"Oh… humph…" _I really should say something… he might be sincerely complimenting me._ "Thanks…" she said quietly.

"So, Ashy, where are we going? What are we gonna do?!" ChikoRita was locked firmly onto his arm, obviously not planning on detaching any time soon. "Well, Ashy? Say, can I have a hug?"

"Um… not right now…" he sweatdropped.

"Aw… why not?"

"Cause… Rita… we gotta get moving, so I can go win my badge!" he went back to his normal tone, but still eyeing her, wishing she'd let go of him.

"Yeah!! And I wanna help, ok??"

"Yeah… I guess… But, um, I can't walk with you on my arm…" he tried to walk forward in demonstration.

"Oh…. Ok… I guess I'll let go…" she released his arm, and took a place right next to him. Pikachu glared at her in anger… she was putting his trainer in danger for all he knew.

Misty walked slowly behind the other three, carrying Togepi in her backpack. _What is Chikorita's problem…? I've been around him for over three years without being dependent on him… and anyway, how did she get her wish to come true? It just doesn't make sense that she could have become human… And how am I supposed to say anything to Ash about… that… if she's always right there? She'll think I'm just being jealous, and he might too!! This is impossible…_

A tiny pokémon flew overhead, on it's way to the Ilex forest… "Hmm… I hope I didn't make a mistake…"

Ok… *sigh* I know that had almost zero in the way of shippy stuff… It was primarily a filler chapter, and I apologize for such, except I am not a romance writer by nature… I am a humor writer… so give me a break… and I will get to the Satomi stuff more by chapter four, I promise, though there is a lot of ChikoRita problems until and through then… Just tell me about how much this sucked, ok? I know it stinks… so tell me how much so.


	3. I Never Conquered When you Came

Human? I Wish... NOT!!3

(8) Zensokuryoku de, mirai mo, ima mo, kake nukero… (8) ^_^ hyper here lol. I want a Wilson…

Thank you as usual to everyone who reviewed this… like I've said for a while, both my stories and I need some R&R… This is the first one of the group to get a lot of it lol. Warning: Brock bashing ahead. Of course lol ^_^ And don't ask what it is with me and chapter 3s being slightly fluffy, ok?!!! [Pamejo47@aol.com][1] or [Lyra_Kamiya@hotmail.com][2].

"Well, we're here!" the quartet wandered through the gate of Blackthorne.

"Yeah!!!! I get ta win my last badge!!"

"And I get to help," ChikoRita came up from behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her face in his shoulder.

"Uh… Rita… you're embarrassing me!" Ash grimaced.

"Hey, guys, we need to check into the hotel. Uh-oh…" Brock sweatdropped staring at the reservations they had made.

"What is it, Brock?" Misty tried to see what he was looking at on the sheet.

"Guys… we reserved in advance, right? Well, every hotel in town is full… and we've only got 3 beds in ours… and now there are four of us…"

"Oh no…"

****

Human? I Wish… NOT!!

#3*Day2-2: I Never Conquered When you Came

Lyra Kamiya

****

"Are you sure there are *no* other rooms in town??" Ash whined, glancing at ChikoRita discreetly as he did so.

"None. Not until tomorrow night… it's a Saturday night, at the end of fall Ash! It's ski season here." (They get to face the problem we face here! Ya-ha!)

"Well… that's ok…" ChikoRita turned to them. "I can just share a bed with Ash!" He stared in shock for a moment, and Brock, Misty, and Pikachu all stared in total horror at the suggestion.

"No… we're not gonna double up like that…" Ash gulped.

"Ahhh…. Why n-"

"I ain't sleepin in the same bed as Brock either though!" he quickly added.

"Me neither," Misty agreed. She looked at Ash for a moment, and their eyes met… And their faces turned bright red.

"I'm not sleepin in the same bed as him/her either, so :P" they both complained, turned back to back almost. Brock and Pikachu eyed them warily for a moment.

"Hey… are you guys sunburned…?" Brock asked calmly.

"What?!" they both demanded.

"Well then, what are we supposed to do," Ash finally asked.

Misty glanced between him and ChikoRita, who looked halfway puzzled, halfway ready to cry. _Given the choice, I know who I'd choose to be trapped with for a night… but… gotta act normal…_ "*Sigh* fine then… I'll share my bed with *Rita*…" She tried not to sneer…

"Well… alright!" ChikoRita said, seemingly cheerfully.

It was destined to be a long rest-of-the day.

*later, outside the hotel*

"Now can we go to the gym? Please?" Ash whined.

"Yeah, please?" ChikoRita echoed. Ash looked over at her, half shocked, but looking slightly happier than he had all day with her being around. Most likely just because finally he had someone who agreed with him about hurrying up so he could win his badge… but still no matter what she was a bit of a nuisance… nuisance being the key word…

"Alright, we can go now. We've got enough time before we should go eat dinner for you to have a couple of matches," Brock looked at his watch to clarify the statement.

"Yea!"

"Yahoo! Ashy, let's go win it, ok?!" she grabbed his arm and started to drag him off towards the gym. (she's starting to remind me of Satchika from Tenchi: daughter of darkness…)

Now it was Misty's turn to stare at her again. In disgust. _She's acting like one of Gary's cheerleaders… you never see me acting like that around him, I just root him on… Well… mostly…_ her mind drifted back to Ash's match with Richie, when Ash had showed up late and she'd blown up in Richie's face over it… She still remembered the look on his face when she stomped his foot in anger… She really had wanted Ash to win too much that day… _But Ash shouldn't have anyone treating him like that… Brock, Tracey, and I have always been there to cheer for him, but…_ she looked back at ChikoRita, who at the moment was beginning every sentence with "Ashy"… _I thought having another girl around would be fun… Why couldn't Vulpix or someone like that have become human… _she sighed.

They reached the gym relatively fast… Ash had obviously wanted to get there, and not just because he was after his final Johto badge… He turned to Pikachu, who was standing beside him, ready to walk in at any moment. "Well buddy, it's been over three years, and we've made it through two other leagues… now it's time for our third one. Are you ready?"

"Pika, Pikapi!" he replied happily then turned to the door a little more solemnly. Ash took a step forward and placed his hand on the door, then reached for the handle to pull it open.

"This is it… After this, we go to the Johto league competition… If we win this… We may face… Gary again… I know it's going to be tough from here, but we'll do our best, and I know we'll win," Ash said silently and started opening the door.

"Ahh, who cares about Gary! You're the best Ashy, and I know you can win. I'm here to help you too!!"

"Ahh! Rita!!!!" he yelled accusingly, ruining the moment. "I'm trying to be all serious here and you jump in like this… geesh!"

"I just wanna help you Ashy! I thought we might wanna hurry so we can go a victory dinner together afterwards, just you and me!"

"No… I want hamburgers. And with Misty, Pikachu, and Brock too."

"Ahh… but I wanted to try one of those fancy French places Misty is always talking about!"

Pikachu, Misty, and Brock all stood sweatdropping over the situation. "Gees… they fight almost as much as you and Ash do, Misty," Brock chuckled. "But you know what they say though, you hurt the ones you love!"

"AND EXACTLY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, NO EYES??!!" he had not only Misty but Ash as well yelling in his face.

As they started yelling at (not arguing with… just yelling at) Brock, two figures popped out of the doorway to investigate the commotion. The first was a gym attendant. "Um… May I help you?" she asked shyly.

"You can certainly help me, miss. It seems I lost my heart, and I thought it might have been left at the Lost and Found, but I think you have it instead!" Brock swooned, in his typical pretty-girl mood.

"Hey… wasn't that one of his lines he intended for use on Officer Jenny?" Ash whispered.

"I don't know Ash… I think he's actually used it on one before…" Misty replied.

"What is up with him? And does he have an off switch or maybe a pokéball we can put him in?" ChikoRita complained.

"I'm afraid not… but there is one solution. Have at it, Misty!"

"Thank you." She walked over to Brock, grabbed his ear, and hauled him off by it. "Enough with the cheap lines Romeo."

"How often does she do that to him?" ChikoRita said stunned.

"Most days," Ash answered.

"And to you?"

"Never has."

"Why not?"

"I don't act like that."

"Oh… do I?"

"Um… well, technically no…" ^_^' _Yeah technically because he does that to every girl he sees and you're only like that and about twice as bad to me…_

Finally the second person, who appeared to be extremely confused, got a chance to speak. "Hey… I thought you two girls looked familiar…. You're the girls from the pokécenter! How's the play going?!" Misty and ChikoRita glanced over at him.

"Huh… play?"

__

Rats he must have seen us when I was trying to get Chikorita's hair fixed up… "Oh, Rita, you know, the one where you're a ChikoRita turned human?!" Misty sweatdropped.

"Huh…"

"You'll have to forgive her! She's a little forgetful sometimes!"

"I think that the plot line sounds great, her trying to steal your boyfriend or brother or whoever Ash is," the boy smiled. Ash stood behind the girls with a very confused look on his face. Brock just sat staring at the gym attendant still.

"Oh, hmm, yeah thanks! It's our own original plot line, but we're not going to be through with it for quite a while unfortunately…"

"Well, I hope I can see it once it comes out… See ya round!" he walked away, and Misty let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow… you guys are doing a play?" the gym attendant said.

"Not exactly…" Misty grimaced.

"I'm here to win a badge," Ash explained solemnly.

"Pi!"

"And I'm here to help!" ChikoRita threw her arms around his neck enthusiastically. (Not easy because she's shorter than him (Ack!) (like about Washu type short…) she is a Gijinka after all…)

"Alright… right this way…" she lead them down the hall.

They walked down the hall fairly quietly. Something had stuck in Ash's mind about what the boy had said though. "Hey Misty… what was that about 'boyfriend or brother or whoever Ash is'. You know, what that kid said?"

"Something Rita said when I wanted to do something with her hair to cover her leaf."

"Oh… Mind if I--"

"She said 'are you afraid Ash might like it?'" she said answering his question before he could fully ask it.

*about 20 min later…*

"Dragonite! Use Twister!" Claire proclaimed.

"Aaroo!" the Dragon answered

"Bulb…" she collapsed on the ground, surrounded by the small tornado.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle! Challenger, choose your next pokémon!"

"Grrr… Bulbasaur return! Go, Cyndaquil!" Ash commanded. He glanced at Pikachu who lay fainted beside Misty and Brock on the bench. ChikoRita was behind him, chanting like one of Gary's cheerleaders.

"Laaava…" he answered upon being released from his pokéball.

"Wait?! You're… a… Cyndaquil, you evolved to Quilava!" Ash smiled at his new higher evolution pokémon. _He must have evolved last night and I didn't notice when I was panicked this morning…_

"Qui!" he agreed.

"Use Flamethrower Quilava!" Ash decided.

"Dragonite, use Surf!" Claire countered.

"What?! It knows water moves?!"

"Aaroooooo!" Dragonite proved the point.

"Qui!!!" he attacked.

"Quilava look out!" everything was turning into a blur…

"Quilav!"

"Now use Hydro Pump!"

"Darooo!"

"Quilava, no!"

"Lava…"

"No…"

"Challenger… do you have a sixth pokémon?"

"No… I don't… Quilava, return…"

"The match goes to Claire, the gym leader!" (Yes I know Claire is a girl and Ash kept saying he you'll find out soon…)

"No… I lost… not again… I hadn't… for so long…"

"Ashy, Ashy, he's our man!" ChikoRita still hadn't realized he'd lost.

Ash looked at her, and then her pokéball… _If I'd just had one more pokémon… I know I could have won… If I'd just had her to use earlier, that with Quilava I could have won! Why'd she have to become human, and why now? Why? Am I just doomed to always loose from now on? No… It can't be…_

"I can't believe… I lost… My final badge…" Suddenly he got up, walked over and picked up Pikachu, then ran out of the gym crying.

"Ash, wait, come back!" Misty called after him.

"Ashy, Ashy… huh? Where'd he go?"

Yeah I actually *can* write cliffhangers…

Guess whaties?! I'm finally gonna add another present/future songfic-like thing! Oddly enough… I'm either gonna add a Davis/Keiji comparison or a Kori/(dum-dum-dum) Misty one. Odd huh? Hint: It's a song by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera if it's the second one (lol!) And Eeveelutional shall be released every Saturday from now on, unless I indicate otherwise.

Ok… so I know I'll be killed if I say this sucked -_-'. Just tell me what you think then. Please?

   [1]: mailto:Pamejo47@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Lyra_Kamiya@hotmail.com



	4. Day or Night, Night or Day

Human? I Wish... NOT!!4

Ahem… er… consider this "other notice"… Sorry this took so freakin' long, but I am quite literally not allowed online. One of my friends posted this chapter for me (Thanks!) because I am not allowed online for the next three months. Long story… ok. So Eeveelutional, which sucks right now, but should be better soon, should have another chapter up either now or in a week or so. I hope. And don't be surprised if it takes a week or two between chapters for this… dang, why'd obechan have to ban me…. But obesan set up my new addresses ^_^ (maybe?) So now I have [Lyra_Kamiya@hotmail.com][1] and [CCRya@aol.com][2]. I want e-mail! From something other than Neopets!

And by the way… yeah, she is a lot like Sokouya too I guess… but I was referring to the 2nd movie. She reminds me of Meilin too. And forgive me if I make to many references to Tenchi (Jesse talks about it constantly) or CCS (Love that show! Right up there with Digi, SM, and Poké!). On with the next chapter!!!

"Ash? Ash, are you alright?"

__

I can't believe I lost… I want to blame it on ChikoRita… but that would be the immature thing to do… If I do that… like I did when I lost to Richie… Misty probably won't talk to me, and Brock will get mad…

"Ash? Are you in there? Are you ok?"

__

But I lost! I hardly ever loose… Chikorita was one of my best pokémon… but now that she's human… I mean, she can still attack… Misty said that's what had happened to her hair…

"Ash? HELLO, ASH? Are you ok? Why won't you say anything?"

__

Maybe I'll just get Snorlax or someone back from professor Oak… But no… ChikoRita is still technically a pokémon… I still have her pokéball… how am I supposed to get out of this mess, without…

"ASH KETCHUM!!!! EITHER COME OUT OF THAT BATHROOM NOW, OR I'LL CALL YOU ASHY!!!!!"

****

Human? I Wish… NOT!!

#4*Day 2/3-3: Day or Night, Night or Day

Lyra Kamiya

"Alright… fine…" he came sulking out of the Pokémon Center bathroom he had been in all evening and looked at his companions sadly. Brock was attempting to keep ChikoRita from charging Ash, and Misty, who the moment before had been ready to kill him, suddenly softened at the look of total sorrow on his face. Everyone else in the center was still staring at her though.

"Are you alright? You look really pale…" she said, concern apparent in her face.

"Oh, Ashy, are you ok? I was so worried about you! I mean, I was upset too that you lost Ashy but you were so sad I thought you were dying or something!!! Oh Ashy I'm so glad you're not hurt or anything!" ChikoRita freed her arm from Brock's grip and put twice as hard of a hold on Ash. She now stood smiling, her face snuggled into Ash's sleeve, and her arms thrown around his neck. "Oh… you still look so sad, Ashy… I know! We can go get hamburgers like you wanted to earlier!" she changer her grip to his arm only. "Whadda ya think, huh Ashy? C'mon!"

"No thanks… I'm not hungry…" he pulled his arm from her slowly, walked away, out the door, and towards their hotel.

"Not hungry? He hasn't been this way since—"

"He lost to Richie… I know, Brock… And I'm really worried about him…"

"One of us should really go talk to him…"

"OOO!!! I will! I will! I WILL!!"

"Pika pi-ka" -_-'

"Other than her. Misty, I think you should."

"Huh? Why me, Brock? You're the other guy," she panicked.

"But you've been around him longer than anyone but Pikachu… And no offense to Pikachu, but I think you'd be more effective at talking to him."

"Chu… Pi! Pikachupi, chupi pi Pikapi! [Hmm… Yeah! Misty, go talk to Ash!]" Pikachu agreed.

"Prrrrriiiiiiiiii!" Togepi said enthusiastically. (Whether he was agreeing or not, we do not know.)

"Well… Alright, I'll go talk to him…"

"Whaddabout me?" ChikoRita demanded.

"I have an idea of what to do about Ash… Rita, you can take care of Togepi for me," Misty 'suggested' with a fake smile.

"Huh? Well… ok…"

"*Brock, make sure she's careful with him, alright*," she then quietly 'suggested' to Brock, with the or-else-I-_do_-always-have-my-mallet look.

"What? Whad you say? Don't always leave me out of things!!!" ChikoRita whined, as she tried to figure out how to hold Togepi.

"Oh… I was just telling Brock to watch Pikachu and to get Ash's pokéballs when the pokémon are healed," Misty lied, walking out the door.

"Ok… call us when Ashy feels better!"

__

Good grief I haven't heard 'Ashy' this much… in fact I've only heard it once… since we last saw Duplica… Brock complained silently, watching ChikoRita rock back and forth in the corner, hugging her knees and humming happily, occasionally whispering "Ashy", while Togepi looked at her confused, wanting his mommy… _This is so annoying…_

Misty was actually thinking the exact same thing, but only about how much Ash's favorite burger cost. _He better like this…_ she rolled her eyes as she recited the exact phrase that she had heard every time the went to a fast food place… then ordering herself chicken nuggets. {what?! I do that a lot… order a huge burger for my friend then get chicken nuggets and lemon for me!}

**********

"Ash… Ash, are you in there?" Misty asked the hotel room door.

"Yes, I am… I'm not gonna go through that whole thing again…" he said quietly.

"Um… could you open the door for me? My hands are kinda full."

"Only if no one else is with you… I don't feel like talking to anyone really…" he walked to the door and paused for her response.

"I don't even have Togepi. I'm having Rita watch him."

Ash opened the door. Normally he would have made a remark about her trusting her baby to the loonies, but he was too tired and upset to have energy for it at the moment.

"I brought your favorite… bacon triple cheeseburger with everything but honey-mustard and extra barbecue sauce," she smiled softly, holding up a rather large bag. "And I got your quadruple-extra-large choclate shake too."

"I guess I'll take the shake… but would you be too terribly insulted if I saved the burger for later… we have a microwave…" he put the bag in the fridge then sat down on his bed. _Gees, I must really be tired… I'm being polite to her._

I hope he's not sick… he's being polite… "No, it's alright, provided it'll fit in the microwave. I just thought you might be hungry. But I guess you're too tired, huh?" she sighed sympathetically, and sat down beside him.

Ash looked over at her and gave a lopsided smile. He looked at her for a moment, lost in her eyes. How he wanted to just fall into her arms and let all the stress he'd been through that day fade away… He wished that she would just kiss him, to take his mind off the rest of the world… to be left in her embrace for all eternity… Having the annoyance known as ChikoRita had only made him fall further in love with Misty… but now he couldn't tell her, without having a homicidal girl with the powers of a Chikorita on his hands… He had the choice of dying by the leaf of the Gijinka pokémon or dying from suffocation, from not being able to breathe whenever he was around Misty. And if he told her, and she didn't feel the same… she might leave… he might never see her again… That he couldn't live with.

"Hello, Ash? What are you spaced out about?"

"Huh? Oh… sorry Mist… I guess I really am fairly tired," he shook his head and looked back to her face, which held a very perplexed look at the moment. "What?"

"You called me Mist, that's what."

"Oh, sorry…"_ Quick, Ash, think! Excuse!_ "I guess… after Rita's routine today, I just don't wanna here the -y suffix very much…"

"Heh… it's alright… I just hadn't heard anybody shorten my name in… a long time…" _Except my dreams, where that's all he calls me…_

"Oh, I call you that all the time!" Ash blurted out.

"Really? When…" _what the…_

Dang't I'm a moron how could I say that… I only call her that in my dreams… "Oh, I mean when I'm thinking I refer to you as that to simplify things…" he laughed nervously. The room went silent, so he took a gulp of his milkshake so he'd have a comment. "You know… I'm starting to see why you girls always depend on chocolate…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said, with a slightly irritated tonation. She was too tired to actually get mad at him.

"It really is a great stress reducer… that's all…" She rolled her eyes at him. Again there was silence, and she started humming the song she'd written quietly. "Hey, how's your song going?"

"What song?" she asked, knowing exactly what he was referring too, but not wanting him to be.

"The one you were singing last night… That I commented on?"

"Oh… yeah…" she blushed lightly, recalling his comments on it, then he ended up unknowingly mirroring her as he remembered the same. "I really haven't worked on it… I've got the tune, but not the words really…"

"Alright then," he finished off his milkshake and chucked the empty cup into the trash can before falling backwards on the bed. "Gees I'm tired…" he sighed. Misty giggled at him in response, which made him smile a little bit. "Hey… Mist… could I at least hear the tune of the song then? You know, you could hum it or whistle it… since you don't have the words done…"

"Well… I really didn't want anyone hearing it before it was complete, but… I guess so…" She sung the words in her mind as she hummed the music.

Ash smiled at the soft melody… he had always liked music, and he knew that Misty had a fair amount of musical ability. "That really is pretty… I love that song, just like…" he suddenly caught himself, before he could say 'just like I love you…'.

Misty took a break from humming the tune, and stared at him confused for a moment. "Just like what, Ash?"

"Like… um… just like I love… that chocolate shake you brought me!"

"It's always about food with you, isn't it, Ash?" she laughed, then resumed the song.

Somewhere between the 2nd verse and the bridge, Ash managed to fall asleep. Misty didn't notice this until she had finished the song though, and once she did she stared at him for a while, from her place closer to the head of the bed … _He's so cute when he's sleeping…_ she giggled. She could look at him… his face, his crazy messy hair, the hat he obsessed over… all night, and he wouldn't know or care because he was asleep. She was so caught up in how much she loved him that she didn't even notice when she transitioned from the real world to the dream world, drifting off to sleep, still facing him, and still smiling.

**********

About half an hour later, Brock, ChikoRita, Pikachu, and Togepi got back. Brock was about to ask where they were when he spotted them both asleep, on opposite ends of Ash's bed. Brock sighed, "I guess this solves the bed problem though…"

"Huh? What's going on here? What happened Brock?" ChikoRita whined.

"Pi-ka…"

**********

"The wishes of the humans, are so complicated and intertwined… It's very difficult to tell what the greatest wish of most are… And occasionally to tell which ones are wishing which wish… This one here has two main ones, and many many smaller ones," the little fairy pokémon thought aloud, observing Ash at that exact moment. It wanted to make sure that the wish it had granted the day before was not an error on it's part. "But however, there wishes do always seem to be good for many of those around them as well. On the other hand, pokémon's wishes are often so much simpler, but so much more self centered… I granted that Chikorita's wish because it would not harm anyone, and it did not interfere with other wishes that had been requested upon me… but I can see that it is interfering with the wishes of these two humans… However, what is done can not be reversed and they have not requested any assistance, neither in eliminating the issue that the transformed Chikorita brings in their life, nor in having their wishes granted. It is always said that simple minded creatures cannot understand some things… but in this case it is the ones with far too complex of minds who are dumbfounded. They can't understand that not every wish needs to be granted to come true." With that it continued on its way. It had made sure that the granted wish had not caused any destruction, and would check back in a week or so… not on the protocol it had declared for itself, not even because of the wish…

Mearly because it had become perplexed and interested by the two humans named Ash and Misty.

To everyone… I'm a bit behind schedule, due to complications such as being grounded from the internet until September and being in the midst of writing 7 (or 10) stories, and a few songs. I'm currently working on:

The final chapter of _Party of the Century_*  
This series and the other 'cut' of it.*  
My latest songfic comparison, Kori/Sakura to 'Nobody Wants to be Lonely'*  
Another song comparison, with Keiji/Davis.  
Chapter 7 of _Eeveelutional_*  
A new story, a CCS one called _Not so Picture Perfect_*(first chapter)  
A CCS story based off the song 'Cherry Crush'  
Two other adventures of my friends and me in the Digiworld*(one only)  
Three or four songs. *(one only)  
My huge (like 50,000 words) story in connection with _Forever is not the end_ and my song 'She Lives On' (The day before Thanksgiving as of current)

This is why normal people write things one-at-a-time. * indicates that marked item will be out within the month (hopefully). And it just occurred to me that Meilin at the end of the fight card episode, when she sort of stubbornly through her arms around Li, reminds me of ChikoRita. Oye too long of an a/n… gotta stop that lol Heiwa!

Oh, and review please!

   [1]: mailto:Lyra_Kamiya@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:CCRya@aol.com



	5. Tell *Me*, Tease *Me*

HumanWish5

What took this so long? I wasn't here. Where was I? In Idaho. Potato land. No offense to anyone whose there, I'm just referring to my couch potatoe relatives (okay, so only the males, but…) And now… I am wearing a Sailor Moon shirt, listening to Cardcaptors songs, and having random digimon shoved in my face by my 4 1/2 year old cousin. *sigh* it's not as bad as it was in the car… she's using a fan on my hair… whaaa… I need outta here….

For now, the oddest installment of HW yet.  
Next one should top it though. And the one after. Lol.

Ash woke up to the sun in his eyes, only to find that he had been rolled off the foot of the bed and onto the floor during the night. He sat up and looked across the bed, to where Misty was laying wrapped with the entire linen of the bed, which she had managed to pull out of it's place in her sleep… Which is what had rolled him onto the floor. A voice behind him startled him into reality.

"Ash, I need to talk to you," Brock complained.

__

Oh no… Ash grimaced, _he's probably wondering why I was asleep on the same bed as Misty, and he's gonna give me a lecture._ "What is it Brock?" he said, then braced for impact.

"Rita wants to learn how to ski." Ash face faulted at Brock's response.

"Yep, C'mon Ashy, let's go!!!"

****

Human? I Wish… NOT!!

#5*Day3-1: Tell Me, Tease Me

"Skiing? You know I don't know either Brock!"

"Which is why you two take lessons while I spend the day on the slopes," Brock explained. Ash suddenly had a flashback to when he first captured Chikorita, and Brock had been obsessing over skiing… because he thought of it as a way to meet girls. 

"Slope what…? *yawn*" Misty woke up behind them. "Huh? *yawn*… g'morning… Togepi! Where's Togepi!" she glanced around and saw the baby asleep beside Pikachu on her proper bed. "Phew! What?! What's that look for?!"

"What are you doing over here? Isn't your bed over there?" Brock asked, confused.

"I fell asleep here, from the stress of carrying all that food back here last night!" Misty snapped. "Now what was this about skiing? Because I heard they were having a special on water skiing lessons at the Lake of Rage!"

"But I don't have a swim suit…" ChikoRita whined.

__

I think that was the point… "We could always get you one. And that actually sounds like a good idea! I could use a break after loosing that match last night, so I could probably get in some training while we're there!" Ash agreed.

"Well… I guess this would have an advantage, in that this way all the pretty girls will be wearing their swimsuits! Ok, we're going!" Brock nodded.

"You… are pathetic…" Misty sighed.

"Ah, but that makes me seem helpless and draws women to me!"

"At least he's thinking now," Ash shrugged. "Well… I guess water-skiing isn't to bad of an idea…"

"We can go then?! YEAH!!!! THANK YOU ASH!!!" she hugged him.

"Rita…" he whined.

"Yeah, get off of him so we can pack up and go. We might be able to make it to the Lake by lunch," Misty added as motivation.

"Ok," she let go of Ash. "I'll pack up my stuff then… uh…"

"What now?" Brock asked.

"I don't have any stuff to pack…" they all facefaulted.

"I meant so Ash could pack, no duh! Geesh, Rita, sometimes you can be so dense!!" Misty complained.

"Misty… take it easy on her!!! It's only her second day as a human!!"

"Are you sticking up for that little fake, Ash?? HUH, SATOSHI?!"

"She's not a fake! She's real, even if she isn't human!!! She's got feeling just like we do. Or maybe only me, SINCE YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE!!!" he shot back.

"Mmm…." ChikoRita whimpered.

"Guys, would you both just SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE AND YOU'RE GONNA MAKE RITA AND TOGEPI CRY!!!" Brock yelled at the two.

"PIKA, PIKAPI PIKACHUPI!!" agreed Pikachu.

"Toge!!!!! Priiiiii…" Togepi proved their point.

"Quit!!!" ChikoRita pulled off her bandana and shot a razor leaf between the humans.

"I think we'd better stop," Brock commented.

"Yeah," Ash added.

"Uh-huh," Misty nodded.

**********

"Hmmm de-dum…"

She was at it again. Misty was humming that song. Brock was highly annoyed by it. ChikoRita was indifferent. And Ash was… obsessed, to say the least.

"That's such a pretty song, Misty, I don't know why you still won't sing it. You've gotta have the words done by now!" Ash smiled, dropping back to walk beside her. Meaning ChikoRita did the same and Brock shook his head in annoyance with the patheticness.

"No, sorry… I'm not done yet…"

"Can you sing me… er, us what you've got?"

"I'd… rather not…"

"Ah, c'mon! Why not?!"

"It's… supposed to be a surprise! Yeah! For Togepi's birthday, it's two weeks from now," Misty said quickly.

"Hmmm… Whadda you know? It really is! Nice cover, Misty," Brock said jokingly, looking at a calendar.

"We gotta wait _that_ long?? Can't you song it tonight, after Togepi's asleep or something?!" Ash complained…

"Um, well…"

"I'm hungry!" ChikoRita suddenly complained, attempting to re-gain Ash's attention. It worked, thankfully for Misty. "Can we eat now, please Ashy?"

"Well, actually, it should only take us about 15 more minutes to get to the town by the lake… can you wait that long?"

"I guess…"

"Yeah, 15 *if* you don't get us lost again," Misty scoffed. "Ash, you couldn't find your house if it were set in the middle of Cerulean," she laughed. "You only know where something is if you've memorized the exact location, or it's a gym once we're in the city.

"Actually, I probably could find my house! I'd follow the smell of mom's cooking…" Ash grinned. Brock nodded in agreement.

"Don't you go agreeing with him when I'm arguing with him!!" she hit Brock over the head with her mallet.

"Ka…" Pikachu sighed.

"See, there the town is!! I told you!!" Ash pointed to the lake and a small town right beside it, as they got to the top of the hill they'd been walking up.

"Ok then," Misty shrugged. "You actually found something other than a problem. Once."

Ash stuck his tongue out at her. "I'd be able to do it again, too!"

"Can we get something to eat now?" ChikoRita whined.

"Sure, what do you wa-"

"BURGERS!!!" Ash went running down the hill for the town.

"Burgers it is then."

Scary song! But it puts me in the right mood to write about ChikoRita and the like. Meiling's theme, lol (sounds like she's telling someone off in it…). Anyway, *changes to Syaoran-kun's theme* I hope everyone's been enjoying this oddness, despite how slow it's been between loading lol. So review it and tell me, onegai? (plz) and also E-mail: [CCRya@aol.com][1]. *her hands are shaking from to much caffeine* Oh, and I promise!!! It'll start getting more Sakashippy reeeeaaal soon! (I wanna call it Satomi not Sakashippy whaaa).

Note: I'm changing my author name, but slowly so no one looses track of me! You may soon notice it become _Lyra Kamiya aka Lyra of Destiny_, then be reversed. It'll just be Lyra of Destiny eventually. Ja ne to heiwa!

   [1]: mailto:CCRya@aol.com



	6. But it was Then You had Me Fooled

… Yes, I know I took too long on that last one

… Yes, I know I took too long on that last one. Why do you think I posted this A.Q.A.P.? I wrote the whole thing the night after I'd posted 5, too… Oh, and five was supposed to be ChikoRita begging for everything, but it changed to her and Misty fighting for Ash's attention ^_^' so it wasn't exactly as planned, but it still fit!! And I realize that chapter was a heck of a lot shorter than most… It was a transition Chap., give me a break!!! And also, I recently found out Chikorita evolves and Brock leaves before Ash makes it to the last Gym (long before!!), but it works better this way!! (Mm…. Whaaa….) And -_-' I didn't make it act _that_ much like Calumon, did I??

I don't own pokémon in general (don't sue me! I need my money for a Japan field trip in April!), but… it's so popular… I'm putting a © on this story's storyline!! So they can't steal it! Take THAT, 4kids…

"Just stay out of my way, Misty!! I know Ash likes me, and he'd be mine by now, if only he wasn't so distracted by you!!"

"Distracted?! He looks to me for help to protect him from you, so you won't be drooling all over him and strangling him with hugs!!" she yelled back.

Obviously, neither of the guys was there at the moment. They were all at the beach by the lake, and the guys were off getting hot dogs, so Misty was taking this opportunity to explain a few things to ChikoRita. Actually, ChikoRita had started it, but…

"You know, _Rita_, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be right here, right now. We'd be on the way back to Pallet, with Ash's final gym badge!"

ChikoRita stared in shock. "I… I…"

****

Human? I Wish… NOT!!

#6*Day3-2: But It Was Then You Had Me Fooled

"No, you're wrong!! Ash couldn't have won that anyway. That Gym leader was just to strong for his pokémon!!"

"All **_5_** of them… if he'd had 6, he might've won. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Well… Well… he could've gotten another one!!"

"Except you are still technically a pokémon… just in a human body. Ash could put you back in the pokéball if he wanted to. But he's not that mean… He'd have to send you back to the lab to get another pokémon. But since he won't put a human back in it's pokéball, you lucked out. But he didn't."

"No… no, it can't be true!!"

"ChikoRita… Ash does care about you, just in the same way he does for the rest of his pokémon and us… he… he loves you, but as one of his best friends. Not the way you want…"

"No… No…. NO!!!! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!!!!!" she ran screaming away from Misty.

Just as the guys got back.

"Um… dare I ask?" Brock said, confused.

"Don't bother. I'll explain anyway. I was trying to explain to her that Ash only cares about her as a friend, not what she wants…. *Sigh* Why do I seem to be the only one around here who can grasp the idea that the only people and pokémon Ash cares about more than any others are Pikachu and his own parents?"

"Well, Misty that's not entirely true… I…" Ash stopped himself from completing the sentence.

"What, Ash?"

"Um… I forgot what I was going to say…" he lied, blushing slightly.

"Oh…" Misty sighed, staring at the sand. _That's what I was afraid of…_

"Don't you think someone should go after her?"

"Pi… pi pikachu ka pipi. [Yeah… I guess I will,]" Pikachu mumbled, running off in her direction.

"Hey, Misty I… I think you better leave those explanations to me, from now on. And what all did you say?? I can't believe that that little made her cry…"

"I'm sorry, Ash… I started explaining to her and couldn't stop… I guess I over reacted and… blamed her for your loss at the Gym…"

"Misty? How could you… I can't believe you'd do that…" Ash said in response, forgetting for the moment the time at which he'd been thinking the same thing…

"I was afraid you'd say that… I'm really sorry, ok?" she whispered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "I got a little carried away… I'm just under a lot of stress right now… I'm gonna go for a swim," she said suddenly, standing up and running for the lake.

"Misty, wait, I… Dang't I screwed up again, didn't I Brock?"

"I dunno. What I'm wondering, is under a lot of stress from what? Rita couldn't cause that much trouble, especially not for Misty. She's dealt with you for over 3 1/2 years now, I'd think she'd be stress resistant…" he chuckled.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, SQUINTY?!?" Ash sighed. "But it's probably just some girl thing…"

"Like the fact she has competition now?" Brock suggested, making Ash blush again.

"No… you know what I mean, I'm just not gonna say it. Competition, heh…" he looked out at the lake, where Misty suddenly popped up from under the water, her new haircut softly framing her face. Ash sighed… _I'm sorry I was so hard on you there, Misty… I know you're right… it's just if I admitted that, I'd probably blab a few other things too…and I can't let you know, not yet… not until we have this whole mess sorted out…_

His thoughts were interrupted by Misty hollering at them from the water. "Pikachu's coming back with Rita, and I've calmed down now, so you guys can come in if you want!!"

"What do we do about Rita?!" Ash yelled back.

"She can use Staryu to stay afloat," she suggested, coming closer and standing up in the waist deep section of the water.

"Ok…" Ash mumbled, trying to avoid staring at Misty, who was wearing a revealing red and yellow bikini. {The one from the Diglett/Dugtrio episode… don't ask how I remember that, it was just the latest older episode I saw… and gimme a break, she's 15 now, and I get those stares all the time and I'm only 14!!} Though he didn't know why he should bother doing so, since most the other guys on the beach were. Shoot, even Brock had commented earlier that she looked pretty, before being wacked over the head with a mallet and told not to even think about it. He picked up her backpack, and was about to dig through it to look for the pokéball, when his mind suddenly advised against it, and instead he tossed it to her.

"What was that for?" she asked, opening the pack to search for Staryu's pokéball.

"I don't wanna risk finding anything I shouldn't," Ash admitted.

"I wouldn't really care… catch," she tossed the bag back to him, sneering in the process.

"Whoa, if looks could kill…" Brock mumbled.

"Shut up, Brock…"

"Go, Staryu!! Here, Rita, you can ride on Staryu since I'm assuming you can't swim…" Misty smiled.

"I can! Just not as a human…" she admitted in response.

"Thought so. Hey, are you two coming in or not?" Misty hollered at the to boys standing on the beach, making sure to glare cruelly at Ash in the process. "Oh, hey Pikachu! Could you watch Togepi for me??"

"Pipipi? Pi, Pikachupi! [Togepi? Sure, Misty!]"

"Thanks!"

As Ash and Brock got out as far as her in the water, Ash noticed her humming that song _again_… But before he could say anything, she realized he was there, glared at him, and shook her head furiously, trying to stop herself from singing it again.

__

Did I make her that mad…? That she won't even sing that song when I'm around…?

**********

__

Oh, why can't this hurry up, so I can get back to following them? I know I'm here to fulfill a wish to save someone's life… but still! This person's hard to find, and that Chikorita's group is more interesting!! something whined to itself, scanning the rooms of a hospital in Vermilion City. _Sometimes having a preset agenda can be annoying…_

**********

"'Listen, Misty, I'm sorry…' no, 'Sorry, Misty, look, I…' no, still no good…" Ash paced back and forth in the pokémon center room they were staying in, waiting for the others to return from their various locales… Suddenly the door creaked open, panicking Ash, causing him to spin around, still staring at the floor, and begin stuttering one of the apologies he'd been practicing. "I'm sorry, I guess I overreacted today… I didn't mean to be that cruel… What I was actually trying to do, Misty…" he looked up. "Oh, hi Brock…"

"Yeah, I was gonna say…" he shook his head, a look of 'he's hopeless' on his face. "She'll be back soon, I'll bet. And it'll all be fine."

"You just don't understand… I feel like I totally killed… something today. I don't know… It's just whatever Misty and I had… whatever kind of friendship it was… I think it's gone…"

"Ash, I know what you're trying to say. She isn't just a friend to you, is she?" Ash blushed slightly. But he refused to hide it anymore, and he nodded slowly. " I knew it. Well, considering the fact that my approach never works on anyone, maybe we can brainstorm so kind of idea?" he suggested.

"I dunno. I… don't think anything could get her to even look at me without sneering again…"

"You know that's just a Misty thing!"

"Brock… you don't get it, do you? It's just…"

"Hi guys! I'm back!"

"Hi Rita…"

**********

"Pikachu, what can I do?" Ash asked his sleeping companion, looking over at Misty in the next bed over. "She'll probably never speak to me again…"

Misty, unbeknownst to Ash, was still awake and quietly listening to Ash. _I'm so sorry, Ash… Nothing's going to be right again until ChikoRita's back to normal, is it? I just wish there was something I could do…No, what I wish is that ChikoRita'd become herself again._ She sighed. _I can't tell you anything until she is… 'He wanders off, he's just lost without me… doesn't hear a word I say…'_ she sung the song in her mind as she drifted off to sleep. _I'm so sorry…_

Gaie!!!! Caffeine is not a good thing for me to have!!! I wrote that whole thing in 25 minutes!!! I couldn't see my fingers move, I was typing so fast -_-' dang'd cappuccino delight slim-fast… Anyway, that's off topic. Just sorta random lol. Oh, and don't ask about calling him Squinty… my friends and I believe he and Tracey don't really deserve names… (Sorta like some peoples' obsession with hating Togepi…) Anyway, just review it, please??? Ja ne to Heiwa!


	7. I Hope I Haven't Lost my Chance

… My shoulders feel really weird, because I finally have that 40 pound pack off them… Anywaysas

… My shoulders feel really weird, because I finally have that 40 pound pack off them… Anywaysas! I am currently refusing to expand on the MMG's cut until MMG reads some more of it :P. And people, I think I'm up to 50 reviews on here now, so thank you!!! I've never even gotten 15 before ^_^ *all teary-eyed n stuff…* And now, I get to reveal the identity of the special little pokémon. Even though it's totally obvious. So here's the next chapter!

****

"So tell me again… exactly _how_ did this happen?"

Three days after the incident had begun, someone had finally thought to ask ChikoRita how on _Earth_ she could have become human. Of course, none of the humans could have thought to ask her… it'd been Pikachu, and ChikoRita had decided to respond in her own language. At which point the rest of the group had been forced to haul her back to their room, try to avoid odd looks from onlookers who were now realizing that she didn't exactly have normal hair or a normal mind obviously, and have her translate whatever the heck she had just said back to human.

"I told you! It was a wish!!"

****

Human? I Wish… NOT!!

#7*Day4-2: I Hope I Haven't Lost My Chance

"This is just too weird…" Ash commented.

"How come I never get any of my wishes?!" Misty complained.

"I'm not sure we'd want any of your wishes to come true," Ash mumbled, envisioning a half Golduck/ half human movie star, and Misty freaking out over him.

"Well, maybe it's just a pokémon thing…" Brock suggested.

"No, I don't think it is… but see, there was this shooting star, and I wished I could be human, and, and, well, I had this dream, where there was this really pretty bright light, and this soft voice told me to wake up… And when I did, I, I was like this…" she motioned to her now human self.

"Pika!"

"Yeah, I remember seeing that shooting star too! I didn't think to make a wish on it, until I couldn't see it anymore, 'cause I was kinda distracted,"

"Pi-pi-pi" Pikachu giggled, prompting a 'hush up' glare from Misty.

"-but yeah, I remember seeing it…"

"This is just plain insane…"

they all sighed, and ChikoRita looked around at them, puzzled, as they one by one dropped their head to the table. Pikachu just rolled on the floor, still laughing despite Misty's threat look.

**********

"Yea!!! I'm finally out of there!" the small pokémon smiled, turning back towards Johto. "I can get back to my fun now!!" it smiled, one of it's antenna blowing in the light breeze over Viridian as it turned north-west. It liked helping people, but it would much rather be watching the living soap-opera it had helped cause. So many random thoughts that floated through those humans' brains… unlike most pokémon, who lived mostly on instinct… But still, it could understand why the species had evolved that way… they had no natural special abilities, unlike pokémon, so they had to depend on their intelligence to survive. But it still wondered why things always had to work like that; there was so much to be said for the simple life of not thinking and just sitting eating apples and peaches all day…

But slowly it realized, that it was not that much better than those humans. It, like all psychic pokémon, had thinking and reasoning skills far beyond that of a normal one, and though it's own could not match a human's, technically it was acting like a human. Changing the world, in whatever way it wanted or needed to. Though it, unlike human's, was going on what others wanted…

It sadly sighed and shook it's head, fully realizing the fact that it was manipulating the world. "Oh well! Time for some fun!" and with that, it sped off toward the Lake of Rage.

**********

"…he loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he… aw, who am I kidding. He hates me, he hates me not. He hates me, he hates me not. HE hates me, he hates me _not_. Ok, at least that's a little more comforting than _nothing!_" Misty growled. She looked for a moment at the flower in her hand. Flower. Plant. ChikoRita. "Grrr!" she tore what remained of the floor to pieces and chucked it on the ground. "WHY did this have to happen?! Why?!" she stared for a moment, struggling to calm down, at the damaged flower and petals on the ground. She reached down and picked up one of the petals, which had survived her rampage completely intact. "What… have I done? I've been such a bitch lately… I've probably lost him forever…" she sighed and collapsed back on the bench, the cool evening air swirling around her and stirring up the other bits of petal and stem. It lifted her hair up lightly and repositioned it to partially fall across her face, as she sat staring at the soft violet colored petal in her hand. And then it was whisked away… "What… wouldn't I give, to have him care about me?" she thought aloud, shaking her head and staring at the now-full moon. "Nothing… I'd die if I knew he'd love me for it…" she began to hum the song again…

"At it again, Mist? Togepi's inside and asleep, so do you _please_ think you could sing that for me now? Please?!"

"Um… oh, hi Ash! Um… well, that is…" she sighed. "I just can't. Don't ask me why; I don't know…" _I do, but… I can't tell you…_ she sighed and looked at the moon again, as Ash sat beside her on the bench. _This is such a perfect situation though!! I could tell him everything, right here, right now… it's so romantic of a setting… but then I know **she'd** show up, just as we were about to… Kiss? Was that what I was thinking? Like he, we, would ever… No way does he even like me, not after my episodes the last two days… but that was what I was thinking…_ she sighed and her thoughts and looked over at Ash, who, to her surprise, hadn't bothered asking her why. It occurred to Misty that the last few days had really had an effect on him, and that he really had become more mature since they reached Johto in general anyway… Literally and mentally, she laughed quietly, remembering the latest time that she and Brock had been teasing him about his occasionally high pitched voice. But that had been months ago… Now…

Well, she felt closer to him than ever, and yet further away… They had all been forced to think fast and mature the past few days. They'd all grown together in their travels, and yet now… the aspect of acting older was pulling them apart in their minds and way of thinking. Yet as she looked at him, all she could see was the kindness and innocence that was there on his face. It was getting cool fast, despite the previous day's warmth… as she watched him, her eyes kept travelling between his eyes and his mouth, as she could see his breath rising in a small cloud of steam. It really was getting cooler… He turned to face her, and smiled… they both sat like that, staring at each other, the moonlight shining above… Misty noticed his breathing quicken, as she could see the little clouds of air come more frequently. It was all so perfect… she wanted to tell him, or kiss him, or anything, so bad… it was all so beautiful right then and there… she felt like this, right here, right now, might be her last chance to say something to him… or at least her first chance…

Which made it too good to last…

"Ash! Misty! Rita! Com'ere, now!!"

"Brock."

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

**********

"You guys are _not _gonna believe this. Some meteor or something, just crashed in the middle of the lake!"

"Uh-huh…" Misty said, skeptically.

"No, really. I just was sitting there, watching Pikachu and Rita argue, and I saw this shooting star go overhead and I just wished that I knew what caused all this to happen the past few days. And then the shooting star turned towards the Earth and disappeared over the lake."

"Wow!! That sounds sorta like the one I saw! It just kept going after I wished on it, and went past the horizon, instead of disappearing like it should've…" ChikoRita added.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go find it!!" Ash yelled.

"Um… I know something to wait for. Morning and light?" Misty suggested.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry!"

**********

"Oye that guy scared me. I didn't think anyone saw me, I thought they'd all be inside, with the temperature it is out here," the little pokémon shivered. "Lucky this water broke my fall… but I'm cold now!" it whined. "Well, if that's what he wants to wish, just for that, he's gonna get it," it scoffed. "Now let's see… where did those, um, six or so go?"

^_^ the plot thickens… and I wrote more big statements so I feal really proud of myself! Everyone around her: o_O "right then"…

Review please! And [CCRya@aol.com][1]. Ja ne to heiwa! ^_~

   [1]: mailto:CCRya@aol.com



	8. Time is Presious, and it's Slipping Away

… Suppi-chan

… Suppi-chan!!!! Bwa-ha-ha-HA!  
Ok, really… I'm OK… just a little caffinated… I really need to stop writing these stories under the influence of caffeine… thank goodness I had this written in my brain prior to today…

"Look, guys, there's something over there!"

"What? Where?" Ash asked sleepily.

__

Uh-oh… I better hide!

"That's funny, I could of sworn there was something here a second ago."

"Well, you swore wrong Misty."

"Say that again, Ash, I dare you!"

"Please stop fighting, Ashy!"

"Take it easy, you two. I know we're all tired, but…" *rustle* *snap* "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it came from over there…"

__

Uh-oh… Hide, hide, hide!

[A/N: can I please play the new theme here? Please?!]

****

Human? I Wish… NOT!!

#8*Day5/6/7-1: Time Is Precious, and It's Slipping Away

**********

Ash sighed and scratched Pikachu's ear as he went over the last few days in his mind, particularly the events of the previous night…

::Flashback::

__

"Where'd it go? I know I saw something over here," Misty yelled to him.

"I know, me too… Hey, there it goes again!" he shouted.

"Ashy… I'm scared… it's not gonna hurt us, is it?"

"No, ChikoRita, it's not…" 'what is it? I don't think it'll hurt us, but… What's going to happen?'

"Hey, you three, c'mere… I think I found it," Brock had called to them, fishing through some bushes. As the other three had ran over to him, there it was… what they'd never been prepared to see, but yet now they saw it…

::End::

ChikoRita snuggled a little closer to Ash and closed her eyes… Had that really been what had happened? She'd known that bright light, the gentle voice…

::Flashback::

__

"I guess I can hide from you no longer…" said a small fairy-like creature, rising, glowing, from the bushes the squinty-eyed-one had been digging through.

"Whoa! Are you… a pokémon?!" Ash had exclaimed, pulling his arm from her grip.

"Yes… that I am… You must be Ash Ketchum… so adventurous, so many wishes and thoughts and dreams…" Ash blinked at the pokémon and his eyes widened. Ash had explained later that it had felt like the pokémon was probing his mind…

"How do you?" Ash yelled, but was cut short.

"Please, tell us… do you know how ChikoRita became human?" Misty asked suddenly, stepping forward and putting Togepi in her backpack. They all nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I do know… for it was I who changed her to this form… I will explain everything, as he has requested," it motioned towards Brock, who blinked a few times before fully realizing what was happening…

"The wish I made?!"

::End::

Across from them sat Misty, who was rocking Togepi slowly and humming the song she'd written for Ash… She glanced up to see ChikoRita, leaning against him, half asleep. They both looked like she felt… tired and a little stunned at what had happened the night before… Even though ChikoRita had halfway known before…

::Flashback::

__

Misty felt the anger boiling inside her. So this… this was who had caused all these problems, who had changed ChikoRita into a human and… practically taken Ash from her… "Why? Why did you change her into this?"

"It is what she wished…" the pokémon admitted solemnly. "I can tell you all have many questions for me… I will start with the simplest to answer… I am Celebi…"

"Celebi?!"

"I've heard of you… you're the guardian for all grass pokémon, and for all pokémon in the Ilex forest…" ChikoRita shouted suddenly. "You're supposed to grant one wish to each person or pokémon… Just like Bulbasaur and Noctowl said…" she trailed off…

"Pikachu tried to warn me about this…" Misty added.

"Where is Pikachu, anyway?!" Ash suddenly panicked.

"By your feet," Celebi had directed. "I have put all in this area besides the four of you to sleep, because the wish was technically only for him to know what was going on, but since he would have told you three anyway… I'll make an exception… I think ChikoRita has fairly much summed up what my purpose is, however…

::End::

Brock looked from his place on the wall at his two travelling partners and the one Gijinka Chikorita… [I explained what that meant in Chapter 2, people!] He could tell what they were all thinking… he knew at least Ash's opinions of the two girls, and he could easily guess Misty's of Ash… So he could see the war brewing, and knew that the two remaining wishes would be made shortly… but he had bigger fish to fry… _I can't believe that I only get one wish, and that I wasted it on that!_

**********

The Next day…

And it was going fairly much like the previous day. At breakfast only Brock had really eaten anything… ChikoRita had fairly much just leaned, looking sad, against Ash's shoulder, and Ash and Misty had both just stared back and forth between into space and at each other. The clock ticking and occasional happy squeals from Togepi were the only sounds… it was really all fairly worrysome to anyone who knew the group well, especially Pikachu.

"Pikapi… Pikachupi… Pikaychu…" he whispered, watching his friends solemnly eating, as if they were at some type of funeral. He hastily went silent when ChikoRita shot him a look to do so… _Maybe that's why they're all so quiet…_ he thought with a giggle. But this was serious. He looked out the window where it had started to rain the night before. It was all extremely depressing… Not even the normally giddy and bossy ChikoRita was saying anything… Pikachu could feel there was something wrong… shoot, even Togepi had now quit it's happy trills, and was now tapping on it's 'mommy's' arm, a questioning look in it's tiny face… it was hopeless though, nothing would bring any of those three from their trance.

**********

"Pikachu, you just wouldn't be able to understand, little buddy…" Ash sighed and ruffled the fur on top of his pokémon's head. "You and I both know how much I love her… but I can't do anything until ChikoRita's back to normal. I can't really make a wish on either one until I know it'd be the right decision for all of us… so anotherwards, not until I know what Misty really thinks of me… I think I do, but I'm not sure… so until she says something, I can't do anything…"

"Pikapi, pichu pika pikakachu…" he asked hesitantly.

"No, Pikachu, I can't just ask her… that'd be a little… I dunno, weird? I'll figure out something though…"

**********

Pikachu yawned softly through his sleep and waved his paw in the air as Ash silently rose from the bed. _I'm sorry to do this to you, Pikachu, I know you'll be mad at me for leaving you alone all night… But I have to do this… I have to make this wish…_ he thought sadly, pulling an umbrella from behind the door and creeping from the room.

__

Oye, what's he up to now? Misty sighed and rolled over. _If he's not back in 5 minutes, I'm going after him…_

*tick…tick…tick…*

__

I can't stand this… I'm going after him now! she, yellow PJs and all, rolled out of bed and got up swiftly but silently, retrieved her own umbrella and jacket, and traipsed off down the hall towards the courtyard she knew he would have gone too.

"Ash? You out here?" she asked through the rain. It was much gentler of a storm then it it had been earlier… _You better not be… you'll catch your death in this weather!_

"Over here," said a shape on the bench. Right where they'd been two days ago, before they'd all run off and discovered Celebi.

"You don't mind if I'm out here?" she asked him, wiping off the wet metal and sitting beside him.

"Only if you're not cold. And if you get rid of that umbrella. There's no room for two umbrellas in the airspace over this bench," he said weakly, attempting to joke with her.

"Who said you couldn't put your umbrella up?" she teased.

"I was here first, so I can make the rules." She nodded in response, adding a giggle, and folded her umbrella. Leaning it beside the bench and scooting under Ash's umbrella. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what she'd just done… but Ash seemed unusually deep in thought at the moment, and didn't seem to notice the implications of their recent actions. "It's out there," Ash said finally.

"You mean Celebi?" Ash nodded. "Yeah… I know, I bet it's watching us right now… You figured out your wish yet?"

"Sorta…" Ash said in a tone totally unlike the previous one. Misty could see, even through the darkness, that he was blushing… but she wasn't about to ask about it, incase it was just an illusion created by the surrounding cool colors of the rain and night, and his face being the only warm-colored thing around. She shivered. Warm… that's what he was… she wanted to be closer to him, but she knew that'd only be pulling a ChikoRita stunt, so she sat in place still.

"Yeah, I sorta have too…" she admitted. "But I'm not really sure if I want to go through with it… I mean, we all only get one wish… what if we make a bad decision? Or if it turns out we already used our wish…?"

"Me either… And I think I know what you mean…" _She couldn't be thinking the same thing as me, could she?_

He better not do that… he can't waste his wish on something like that, when I'm more than willing to sacrifice my wish…

"You know Misty… the last few days have been so chaotic… but I'm almost glad they happened… We've all become more tolerant and better friends because of it… Especially…" he paused to yawn, and felt something gently touch his shoulder. It was Misty's head, she'd fallen asleep there beside him and ended up with her head on his shoulder. "… you and me…" he smiled. He was kinda glad she'd fallen asleep before he'd said anymore… he wasn't sure where he wanted the conversation to go… _That's it, I'm making that wish…_ he heard Misty gently snoring beside him, and was forced to yawn again. "First thing in the morning…" he looked at her and smiled. Suddenly a thought struck him, as he looked through the strengthening downpour… "Aw, man… How am I supposed to get you back inside?"

Can you tell that I was no longer caffinated by the end? *yawn* actually I was too tired… *glances at math book* man, Freshman shouldn't have to take Trigonometry X, regardless of their IQ… *grumble* stupid test… see you people next week, ok? I've got something special then… But review this one for now, so I can know whether or not to do a revamp on the next chapter.


	9. You came and made everything alright

HumanWish10

*grins sheepishly* Ok… Don't ask why I keep having strange dreams, alright? Anyone who's been reading my Quest for Hope story knows what I'm referring to… "Expect the unexpected" is following me everywhere, even in life… but this section of the story is based off another dream I had, before I even finished chapter 5… just enjoy, and review afterwards, please?

Ash stared out the window, straining his eyes to see the Lake of Rage through the storm. From the bed to his right, he could faintly hear Brock's snoring over the sound of the pouring rain.

"Well, I guess I'm going to sleep now," ChikoRita said softly from the bed to Ash's far left.

"Goodnight," Misty responded from the bed between him and ChikoRita. They had all (minus ChikoRita) finally decided on this setup to minimize the number of ways ChikoRita could get over to Ash's bed without alerting anyone.

Ash flopped backwards onto the bed, "Goodnight, guys…" He heard Misty quietly singing a little song, who's tune he found quite familiar by now… "Goodnight Mist," he whispered too quietly for anyone to hear him. "See you in a few minutes…" he smiled, then drifted off into his own dream world.

****

Human? I Wish… NOT!!

#9*Day7/8-1: You Came and Made Everything Alright

"Ash… have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Only about a dozen times this hour, Mist, but you know I love hearing it almost as much as I love you…" he grinned.

"Good, because I do so very much… I really do love you," she smiled, staring him eye to eye.

He stood there for a moment, feeling her warm breath wash over his face, before whispering once more, "And I love you…." As he did so, he could feel her lips gently press to his own, melting everything else in the world away… It was just him, her, and…

**********

*OOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo*

Some type of very loud alarm. Ash shot awake, as did everyone else the split second before. He growled as he looked over at the alarm clock… "It's only 7:45… I thought we set the wake up call for 8:30…"

"Ash, you might wanna take a look at this then," Brock yelled over the noise of the siren. Everyone came running over to the window…

"It was the flood alarm! We gotta get upstairs – now!" Misty panicked at the sight of the rapidly rising water. It was barely raining any longer, but…

"The dam broke! The rain last night was just too much… there was only minor flooding earlier, but the dam just broke! The entire town will be flooded within a few minutes," Nurse Joy explained as she hurried them and some others upstairs.

"So will we be safe up here?" one of the other guests asked.

"We should be… They said flood waters could reach up to 12 feet though, so this level might get partially flooded as well…"

"Ashy… I'm scared…" ChikoRita huddled up beside him, on a table that the four and Pikachu had decided to sit on.

Ash looked at her and was about to push her away, thinking that this was just another excuse for her to get close to him, but what he saw in her eyes was not her normal, overly happy look… It was one of genuine fear. He bit his lip, then said quietly, "It'll be alright… We'll all survive, I know it… we always have before…"

**meanwhile**

__

What's going on in that town down there… Celebi, being a grass type, was quite enjoying the light rain, but suddenly it had spotted what appeared to be a very large extension of the lake… covering the town… _Oh my! I better go down there and make sure that no one gets hurt…_ It thought, realizing that the cause of the flooding was the broken dam on the lake… It looked as if the sudden large amount of water had shocked many of the Magikarp in the Lake of Rage into evolving… And though there was only about a dozen of them, and plenty of space, the Gyrados had in effect panicked and knocked down the dam…

Celebi created a shield around itself so it would not be seen… it peered in through some of the windows below the water level, and found that there was no one trapped there… As it passed by some of the higher windows, it spotted several familiar faces… _Hey… It's that Chikorita and the group she was with…_ it glanced back at the rising waters… _I hope… Nah…_ It continued scanning the windows, when suddenly something caught it's attention in one of the lower rooms… Something crying quietly, standing on a dresser, and halfway out of a backpack… _It's the Togepi that belongs to that girl named Misty…_ It recalled seeing her with the Togepi when it had first granted the wish… It also knew that while a Togepi, curled up inside it's shell, can survive for a good amount of time underwater, that good amount of time was just in relation to most humans, and it couldn't survive for more than 10 or 15 minutes… _I can't let anything die in this… Even if it was essentially a natural flood, nothing should die like this… particularly not a baby…_ It concentrated it's psychic powers for a moment, and used them to alert Misty of Togepi's location…

**********

"Oh my… Guys, where's Togepi?!" Misty jumped up in panic. "Oh no! I left him in my backpack… He was still asleep when we rushed upstairs here…"

"What?!" the rest of the group asked in shock. Misty never forgot Togepi… but it was understandable, the urgency of the rising flood water had confused everyone.

"I'm gonna go back down and get him," Misty sprinted back towards the stairs.

Brock cut her off, "Misty, there's already a few inches of water up here… there won't be any place to breath at all down there… You could die!"

"Togepi _will_ if I don't do something… And Togepi is like my child to me… I can't let anything happen to it, so it's a risk I'm going to take," she shoved past Brock and made her way down the stairs, into the water.

"Miss, you can't go down there!" Nurse Joy yelled after her, but Misty mearly sneered at her, took a deep breath, and dove under the surface of the icy water.

All was silent for a few moments. "Ashy… will she be ok?" ChikoRita asked shakily, not letting go of his arm, on which she had a surprisingly light hold.

"Hey… th-this is Misty we're talking about here, r-right? Sh-she'll make it… I know that she… she will…" he responded, struggling to hold back tears. He honestly believed she'd make it, but the idea that she even _might_ not was enough to drive him insane… Suddenly he pulled his arm away from ChikoRita, threw off his hat and jacket, and started walking towards the staircase.

"Ash, what the heck do you think _you're_ doing?!" Brock confronted him.

"Ashy, please don't go… what if you drown?" ChikoRita whined at the same time, reaching for his hand again.

Ash sighed, "I'm sorry guys… but I have to go… she might need my help, and she's always helped me in the past, whenever I've been in trouble… and now it's my turn. Besides… Togepi's a bit like my child to me, too," he grinned at his friends. "Totodile, let's go... oh great… I left my pokéballs in my backpack… Oh well, I'm going in anyway. Wish me luck," he took a deep breath and dove into the water.

"Ashy, wait!!!"

"Are those two friends of yours?" Nurse Joy asked Brock.

"Unfortunately. Oye, some vacation this has been…"

*********

__

I wish there was something I could do to help them… Celebi stared through one of the windows of the center, which was now halfway underwater. _But somehow… I don't think I should…_ As it watched, Misty swam in, looking all over… she spotted Togepi, but the headed for the closet and opened the door. A small amount of air escaped, which Misty seemed quite happy about… Celebi realized why when she put her face almost to the ceiling in the closet, enabling her to breath in the small pocket of air that the lowered door-jam had trapped. _Maybe their more complex minds are useful for something, after all…_

Meanwhile, Ash was having trouble remembering which room they had been staying in, and had thus found and used three other air pockets. Finally he spotted an open door, and headed in through it. Sure enough, in the middle of the room was Misty, who had retrieved her backpack, with Togepi inside, but was now looking rather lost. Though she had gotten more air from the closet, it had been stale by that point in time, and she now was low on oxygen… Ash couldn't figure this out, but fortunately, he at least realized that she needed air -- now! He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, towards the one across the hall…

__

What is he doing here…? He's going to get himself killed, he isn't as used to being underwater for a long time as I am… she wondered as she was guided towards a separate bedroom in the room… Here the whole room practically had about eight inches of air left in it… They both gladly took large breaths of the air, keeping their faces only fractions of an inch above the water… "Ash, why the heck did you follow me?! You could have died!"

"So could've you! You think I'm gonna let that happen to my best human friend? No way. And can we continue this discussion later? My understanding is that the water is still rising upstairs!"

"Alright… Let's go then," she took a deep breath once more and plunged her head back into the water, Ash quickly following suite… as they swam back into the hallway, the previously slight current was now fairly strong. Misty glanced behind them and saw the front door open, allowing water to come flooding through the hall, and escaping through a broken window in the room next to the one they had exited. She paused and held out her hand towards Ash, then motioned to it. After a brief second, he caught on and grabbed it, so that they wouldn't be separated in the swifter waters… They went as fast as they could, battling their way past several smaller eddies as well… As they headed up the stairs, they suddenly realized that the water was to the point of filling all but about a foot and a half of that level as well… the flooding had clearly reached well over 15 feet… All the others had already gotten onto the roof…

Suddenly Misty felt the weight get heavy on her hand… she thought that Ash might have gotten his foot caught in something as she looked towards him, but instead, she saw… Him unconscious and sinking rapidly to the floor, suspended only by her hand. Horror struck her as she noticed bubbles rising from him, and she panicked and pulled him as quickly as she could up to the surface…

"Ash?! Ash, you hear me?! ASH, DON'T DIE ON ME!!!" she screamed, shaking him gently to attempt to wake him up as she struggled to keep herself on the surface of the still-rising water. She put her hand above his mouth. Nothing. He wasn't breathing. "No! Oh my God… Ash!!!" Years of her life around water came flooding back to her… and all the rescue breathing and CPR too… "Hang on, Ash…" she whispered, pressing her mouth over his and gently breathing into him, repeating it like in the training she had been given. The water continued to rise…

Now there was hardly enough room to keep her head above the water… it was over, she knew it. Everyone else had escaped to the roof earlier, but the rushing water had broken the glass on the windows, making an escape impossible. "Oh, God, Ash… I never wanted to loose you… And I never even got to tell you…" she cried, turning him fully upright and hugging him to herself… "That I love you. I love you Ash, and I always will," she whispered, kissing his cheek as the water slipped over their heads.

I will put the next chapter out in exactly 14 days, less for every review I receive. Aren't I cruel? *laughs evilly*… cake. Yes, cake… O_O' um… Review, please. And [CCRya@aol.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:CCRya@aol.com



	10. Wish the real world would quit hasseling...

Here you guys go

Here you guys go! The long awaited chapter 10! (realizes she'll get shot if she doesn't start it now) ok! Here!

"Misty? Misty? Wake up! Misty!"

"What?! Huh? Ash! You-you're ok!" Misty awoke with a start, seeing Ash's face staring down on her.

"Why the heck wouldn't I be?!" he responded, startled by her response to his simple wake-up call.

"And Togepi! Where is he!" she yelled, searching for a distraction, then jumped up and ran to where her 'baby' was sleeping…

****

Human? I Wish… NOT!!

#10*Day 8-2: Wish the Real World Would Just Quit Hassling Me

On the dresser, by her bed, in her backpack. Where she'd left him.

"Misty?! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Brock yelled at her, leaving her stunned.

"I… but… the flood… and, I left him… and you… were… and I…" she stuttered, motioning to Togepi, Ash, and herself during the respective points in her rather confused statement.

"The flood? You mean the 4 inches of rain outside?!" Ash motioned towards the window, where, sure enough, the dam was still intact and the water was no more than ankle deep.

"But then…? Wait, what time is it?!" she looked at the clock frantically. 8:42. Well past the time of the 'flood'. "Then… was it… a dream?" she collapsed on the bed behind her, confused. "How… it was so… real…"

**********

"That was all too close for comfort… I expected they would have survived through that, but I had to pull them out… I hope that Ash boy isn't too disappointed… but he just can't understand that she already does love him, whether he knows it or not… He didn't have to waste his wish on that whole mess… I hope he remembers it as a lesson," Celebi was sitting on the roof of the pokémon center, taking deep breaths to try and get it's energy back. "I know I'm the time travel pokémon, but that was the easy part… stopping what had been done once wasn't. But I'm betting that this was the correct way… nothing I had seen from the future said anything of that flood… And besides, something like that, from his simple wish? Sometimes I regret allowing the Unknown to assist me in my ventures…"

It flipped around, looking in through the window where only just over an hour before it had seen disaster… "Ash, I gave you all a second chance for you to find her… don't loose it!"

**********

"Gees… Misty sure was freaked out this morning, wasn't she?" Brock asked Ash, as they both packed their stuff. Misty was in the lobby, waiting for them, with ChikoRita and most of their pokémon.

"Yeah… I guess she was…" _Why is it that I remember that, and Misty seems to… but Brock doesn't? And why did Celebi bring us back to here that quickly? And why'd it choose that as a result anyway?_ Ash sighed. Brock noticed the silence and reluctance in his answer…

"Don't you go weird on me too. C'mon, what's wrong Ash? Something I should know about?"

"Huh…? Oh! No, nothing! Just, I had this… dream, and it was kinda weird…"

"You too? Geesh… what exactly happened in it? Misty was freaking out about some flood…"

"I don't quite know… I think there was a flood in it, too… but what's weird is I think… I think I died. I don't normally have dreams, let alone ones that I die in," Ash complained, then went back to his previous silence. All that Brock knew was that it was very un-Ash like to be silent, unless he'd failed at achieving one of his goals…

**********

And all Misty knew was that the similarities between Ash's 'dream' and hers were too odd to ignore. "He did die, we both did, I know it," she complained, after overhearing Ash's comment. She also noticed he was being too quiet. "Maybe… no, he wouldn't of. Ash wouldn't waste his wish on something like that… I know it. Ash wants to be the pokémon master. And I'm just lying to myself if I think he'd choose me over that dream. I'm lying to myself to even think he likes me as more than a friend. But there's no way he'll be able to, without ChikoRita being back to her normal self…" She sighed and sat down on the couch, watching ChikoRita sit, looking nervous and sad, on the chair beside her. Togepi waddled over to her, and soon Pikachu and Vulpix had joined her as well, looking for attention. "*Sigh* you know guys… all I really want is for Ash to be happy. And he'll be happiest if he becomes the Johto league champion, for right now at least. *Sigh*… I think I know what my wish is going to be." Pikachu's eyes got wide as he heard her make that statement.

"Pikachupi…"

"I know, Pikachu… but still…" she got up and walked over to ChikoRita. "Rita… what's wrong?"

"Everything…" she whined, fiddling nervously with her necklace. "Nothing worked out as I hoped it would… Now I just wanna be me again!" she started to cry.

"It's ok… you know what? I think I know how to get you back to normal…"

"How?" ChikoRita looked up with a look of hope shining in her eyes, but then saw the strained smile on Misty's face… "Oh, no, Misty… not your wish! If there's one thing I've learned this week, it's not to have others do everything for me…"

"And if there's one thing I've learned this week, it's not to make your wish revolve around yourself. Besides, what choice do I have? Ash won't be happy until he can be the Champion, and I think it's best if you help him... it would make you both happy… and I'd be happy because Ash would be happy," Misty smiled.

"But shouldn't you use… your wish for you? You could have anything you want, right here and now… You could be with… with Ash, forever…"

"You really did learn a lot while you were human, didn't you? You know, it was fun having another girl around, but next time… Why don't we try having a non-vital pokémon become human? Like Vulpix?" Misty began leading ChikoRita outside.

"What's that supposed to mean? Oh no, you're going to do it, aren't you?"

"It means you're too important to have to suffer through being a human. Hey, Celebi! I know you're here somewhere! Celebi!" Misty yelled, standing in the alley behind the pokémon center.

**********

Ash heard her through the window. "No! she'd going to turn ChikoRita back to a pokémon, I'll bet. She's crazy… I can't let her do this!"

"I'd help, but I'm afraid I already used up my wish," Brock shook his head in mock sorrow and grinned once Ash's attention was away. _Then again, there may be high points to having already used it…_

**********

"Pikachupi! Pi, chua Pikachu! [Misty! No, let me!]" Pikachu came running outside, just as Celebi appeared in front of the two girls.

"What do you want," it asked. "Please… I don't want anymore of you wasting your wishes… you only get one, after all…" Celebi complained, a noticeable sadness in it's eyes.

"Pi! Pi, Pikachupi! Pikachupi pika pichu pichupi piika! [No! No, Misty, you have dreams you need to go for…]" Pikachu yelled.

"That's so sweet…" ChikoRita smiled at Pikachu. But Misty couldn't understand him.

"No, Celebi. I'm not wasting my wish. I'm just doing something that will make all of us a whole lot happier. I wish, that Chikorita would become a pokémon again."

"Very well… I'm happy as well, you seem to have realized that some dreams, the only way to achieve them is to make them happen yourselves. No wishes can grant true eternal happiness."

"Yeah, I found that out the hard way."

Misty spun around to face the voice. "Ash! What are you… doing here?! And what do you mean?!" Misty spun around to see him standing behind her.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do, and I know it," Ash smiled in response. "But I guess you've already used your wish?"

"Ash Ketchum, just the human I needed to see…Could you put Chikorita in her pokéball and let her back out?" Celebi asked calmly.

"Uh… but, she's still human!" he complained.

"Yes, but once you put her in the pokéball she will no longer be human, the wish will be fulfilled," Celebi giggled.

"Um, ok…" z^_^z' ChikoRita?" she nodded. "Return," he held up his pokéball, not knowing what to expect.

"It's been fun," ChikoRita shrugged, then disappeared into the pokéball, the clothes she'd been wearing falling to a heap on the ground.

"Wa! Gees, this better work or else you're gonna pay," Ash false-threatened Celebi. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Ok, Chikorita, I choose you!" he tossed the pokéball into the air, not knowing entirely what to expect.

"Chika! Chikori!" Chikorita, now her original self, yelled enthusiastically, running over and jumping into Ash's arms, before turning to Misty and thanking her.

"Ahh, it was nothing. But ya know what? There was only room for one of us around here."

"Chika!" Chikorita grinned evilly.

"Yeah… maybe now things can get back to normal. Or better than normal," Ash glanced at Misty.

"Didn't you have some explaining to do?" she asked him.

"Yeah… but first," he set Chikorita on the ground and motioned to her and Pikachu, "You two are going inside."

"Pi… Pikapi, pikacha? [Ah, Ash, do we have too?]" Pikachu whined, then laughed and scurried back around the corner and into the building.

"Now, for my explaining… first, there's something I have to do," Misty looked at him skeptically. "This," he said, gently pulling her into a hug.

"Ash… I,"

"That's for all I put you through… that 'dream'? It was real. That was my wish, though not how I intended it to happen. I wanted something to happen, that would put us both at risk, so that I'd have a chance to tell you… the truth. But looks like we… or at least I… died first…" he gulped, then took a step back. "That truth… is that… Misty, I used that wish so I could tell you… that… that I love you."

"Ash… two things," Misty said softly. "One… DON'T EVER DO ANYTHING THAT INSANE AGAIN DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT DID TO ME SEEING YOU DYING IN MY HANDS?!" she screamed, tear flooding from her eyes. "And second… Thank you so much for doing that… it wasn't a waste… Because if I can tell you when you're dead I can certainly tell you now… I love you too," she held out her arms for him to hug her again. "Thank you, Ash… your wish wasn't really a waste…" she smiled, placing her lips to his…

**********

"That is so cute… but it's not fair!! Why does he get a girlfriend before me?!"

The truth is, Brock… that it's just because we all hate most everything about you, except Vulpix. And I dunno, was that too sappy? But it ain't over yet! I'll have the epilogue up next, lol! Prepare to laugh your head off! (Yes I do have a way of ruining cute endings) Review, onegai! And [CCRya@aol.com][1]!

   [1]: mailto:CCRya@aol.com



	11. But that won't change our love

Yeah

Yeah!! It was a little sappy, I know… This is merely an epilogue; random romance in a primarily humorous chapter. Have funny and feel free to rofl!

Also: Yes, I realize that I'm titling everything with song quotes. That would be the point deary. I tried to avoid repeating groups too, but two groups are used twice ^_~. I think. I dunno, I rearranged it so much… *sigh* anyway, Contest: Whoever can correctly identify the group and song for each title first from all 11 chapters from this story gets me to write a story based on their idea or draw a picture by their request, or both. No yaoi, yuri, or hentai though. Stories are strictly Pokémon, Digimon, or CCS based. Drawings… I have a little more flexibility on. And Good Luck, I have two *very* uncommon groups in there, and plenty o' anime! [CCRya@aol.com][1] to enter, or for more information. Please title it "Your contest". A notice will be placed inside my profile once someone has won…

"Ash!! Your mom has breakfast ready, so get up!! I'm gonna go get Misty up," Brock yelled at Ash's closed door, turning towards the next guest room.

"Yeah, whatever," Ash yawned, having only heard his name and 'breakfast ready'. "How'd you sleep?" he asked Misty, kissing her forehead.

"Mmm good why?" she leaned back against him.

"Just hoping I didn't snore too loudly," he grinned.

"No, but you did drool in my hair ya big oaf," she messed with his hair for revenge. "Go take a shower."

"Do I stink or something?"

"Nah… ya just look hotter with damp hair," she smiled. He laughed in response, and then the door opened. {A.N. What?! He does!}

"Hey, Ash, Misty won't respond so I thought maybe you'd know… where… she… is… um, hi Misty…"

****

Human? I Wish… NOT!!

#12*Day20-1: That Won't Change Our Love

"May I ask what you're doing in here? And how long you've been in here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Brock," she retorted {Love that word}.

"I knew it!! Gees, Ash, your mom has bigger things to worry about than you changing your underwear now!!"

"Brock," Ash whined. "It's not what you think!! We didn't *do* anything!"

"With an opportunity like that? Either your brain or something else is busted…"

"No, I just love her too much to make her do anything she doesn't want to…"

"Nah, I wanna… I just don't think we should yet…"

"*Today,*" Brock mumbled.

"Repeat that, I dare you!!" Ash threatened.

"Just buzz off, squinty. The only thing we made was out!"

"Pi, [True,]" Pikachu nodded in agreement, stepping out from beneath Ash's bed.

"Pikachu?!" Ash yelled, blushing furiously. "How long have you been under there?!"

"Chupi pika, [Long enough,]" he laughed.

"I thought we told you to stay in my room?!" Misty demanded.

"Pi chu pikacha picha? [And miss the show?]" he grinned evilly.

"Pikachu!!! I'm gonna kill you!!"

"Pikapi!! Cha, piika kachu chu pichuka… [Ash!! But I told squinty you didn't do anything!!]"

"Be happy you did that… otherwise I wouldn't be so merciful…"

"Are you three and Pikachu coming down for breakfast yet? Your mom's getting worried, Ash… uh…" Tracey stopped dead at the door. "Ok, I know I missed something here, but I'm gonna stay quiet, say nothing, and probably go spill this to Professor Oak and Gary…"

"Tracey!!! Come off it!! We're innocent, really!" Misty whined.

"Innocent as a girly mag," Brock offered.

"Shut up!!" Ash added.

"Kids!!! Hurry up!!" came a call accompanied by footsteps on the stairs…

"Uh-oh…" they all muttered.

"Mom…"

"Oh! Ash, I…" she was as dumbfounded as the rest. "I should be ashamed of you, and yet I knew this day would come… but what would your father say?!"

"Don't tell him, mom!"

"And why not?"

"CAUSE WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!"

"That's what they all say…"

"I told you to be quiet, Brock!!!"

**********

"Chiiikori!!" Chikorita giggled. {Translated!} "Thanks for everything, Celebi. Being human was fun, but now… I just wanna be me, and watch Ashy be happy… even if it is with someone else."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. And I think things wouldn't be this way if it weren't for you… so you might have done some good," Celebi smiled.

"Yeah… and anyway, I think I'll stick to crushes on my own general species from now on," she laughed. "I've been thinking… Venonat's kinda cute. And so is Pikachu…"

"Oh, you girls are all the same. I'll see you around!!"

"Bye, and thanks again, Celebi!!"

That was an odd little thing. But I always wanted to do something like that, lol. Review please! And yes, there may well be a sequel! (Actually, already has the first chapter written) until then (probably sometime in the next couple of weeks), enter my contest (I give hints if you caught the odd comment in an earlier authors note… check the reviews, some people already saw it), and see what else I've written, lol. ^_~ Thanx!! Ja ne to heiwa!!!

~Lyra of Destiny, [CCRya@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:CCRya@aol.com



End file.
